5 días para Kasamatsu-senpai
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Romanticismo, sentimientos inesperados, pasión, algo de risas y uno que otro desenfreno. Conjunto de one-shots a pedido, independiente uno de otro, donde el protagonista es Kasamatsu. 5 Días dedicados por completo a nuestro amado capitán. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, senpai! / Yaoi. Lemon. Trío. Spoiler.
1. KiKasa

Como bien saben, Kasamatsu es mi personaje favorito. Por ello no podía quedarme sin hacer nada en su cumpleaños.

Este pequeño evento consistía en hacer un pedido: la pareja, la idea o la imagen de inspiración que quisieran; y en base a eso escribiría el fic. El único requisito es que estuviera Kasamatsu en la ecuación. Son 5 one-shots en total, cada uno con una pareja y tema distinto, por supuesto, que publicaré durante la semana.

Gracias a todas las que hicieron su pedido y espero poder cumplir sus expectativas ;)

Ahora, a celebrar el cumpleaños del senpai con las medias más sexys de la vida~

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi. Lemon. Trío. Spoiler capítulo 1 del Manga Kuroko no Basket- Extra Game.

 **Parejas:** _Kise x Kasamatsu /_ _Kasamatsu x Sakurai /_ _Kise x Kasamatsu x Aomine /_ _Moriyama x Kasamatsu /_ _Teppei x Kasamatsu._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Kuroko no basket no me pertenece, sólo quiero celebrar el cumpleaños de Kasamatsu-senpai~_ _mi personaje favorito de la serie; y mi fic es sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **Para:** Ashley Ocaña.

 **Pareja:** KiKasa.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon.

* * *

 **La distancia no destruye, ella afianza el amor**

 **.**

 **.**

Kasamatsu baja por las escaleras a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos, rumbo al patio central de la universidad. Es viernes y las clases terminan temprano ese día.

En su bolsillo, el celular vibra, al tiempo que suena para avisar que ha recibido un mensaje de texto. Su dedo se desliza por la pantalla y aparece el ícono de un sobre que se mueve, presiona y el mensaje se abre frente a sus ojos.

 **. . .**

De: Kise.

+56964696598

Kasamatsu-senpai (~*3*)~ Te extraño un montón, no aguanto las ganas de verte…

 **. . .**

Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en los finos labios de Kasamatsu, que enternecido por su cursi novio, presiona el botón de bloqueo y la pantalla se vuelve negra, para así guardarlo en su bolsillo nuevamente. Cuando tome el bus le contestará más tranquilo.

Moriyama y Kobori lo esperan en medio del campus.

—Entonces, ¿ya nos vamos? —Pregunta Kasamatsu cuando se les une.

—Sí, vamos —contesta Kobori con una sonrisa y mirando a Moriyama, muy cómplices, lo que hace al más bajo fruncir el ceño, ¿de qué se ha perdido? Aunque quizás sea el ambiente amoroso de eso dos, que una vez entraron a la universidad, al fin se animaron a salir.

Los pensamientos de Kasamatsu comienzan a volar mientras camina hacia la salida del campus. Más específicamente, al día de su graduación, cuando Kise lo abrazó para despedirse y le arrancó el segundo botón de su camisa blanca. Se ganó un golpe, claro, Kasamatsu no había captado aquello sino hasta que vio la sonrisa en ese radiante rostro.

Ése botón significaba algo muy importante, era el más cercano al corazón.

Luego vino la comprensión, el sonrojo, y supo que le correspondía, luego un beso bastante torpe, pero el primero, el más especial.

Sus ojos azules se alzan hacia Kobori, que escucha atento a Moriyama, al parecer hablan sobre unos apuntes que le pidieron unas chicas después de clases. Parecen muy felices y una punzada de añoranza atraviesa el pecho de Kasamatsu, que suspira algo frustrado.

Él y Kise viven bastante lejos. Kasamatsu tuvo que mudarse a Tokio para estudiar, en cambio Kise se ha asentado en Yokohama debido a su contrato con una revista de modelaje. Ya han pasado tres años desde su inicio de relación, y a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, se han mantenido estables, con altos y bajos como toda pareja, pero amándose. Eso no impide que a veces Kasamatsu lo extrañe, excepto en la época de los exámenes finales, dios, ¡son una masacre! pero el resto del tiempo sí.

Entonces sus ojos captan un descapotable rojo estacionado afuera de la universidad, entrecierra los ojos para distinguirlo mejor, pero no se equivoca, imposible, sólo hay una persona con esa cabellera rubia tan brillante y que se pueda ver de esa manera tan sexy y natural mientras se apoya contra semejante modelo de auto.

Es Kise, que le sonríe mientras se quita los lentes de sol y se acerca para abrazarlo.

Kasamatsu siente su venita hincarse, ¿es que no se ha dado cuenta del revuelo que ha provocado? Masi medio campus está observándolo y babeando mientras él simplemente camina como el modelo que es.

El azabache alza la pierna y apoya el pie en el estómago de Kise para detenerlo ahí.

—¡Senpai! —reclama el rubio con un puchero mientras los otros dos acompañantes de Kasamatsu sonríen ante la escena. A pesar de los años no han cambiado nada.

—¿Acaso no nos saludarás? Kasamatsu no es el único senpai que tuviste… —dice Moriyama con una sonrisa, fingiendo celos.

—¡Moriyama-senpai! —Saluda el rubio acercándose a él y sonriendo ampliamente—. Me alegro mucho de verlo y le agradezco su ayuda para encontrarme con Kasamatsu-senpai.

La risa de Kobori se hace levemente audible y otra venita se hincha en la sien de Kasamatsu, que mira a Moriyama, el cual se encoge de hombros mientras una gota cae por su frente ante la amenaza implícita en esos ojos azules.

—Bueno, ya deberías dejar los honoríficos, ¿no? Estamos en confianza después de todo —dice Kobori meneando la cabeza hacia Kasamatsu.

—Oh, lo sé. Pero es que senpai siempre se sonroja cuando lo llamo por su nombre, así que prefiero hacerlo cuando estamos a solas.

—¡Nadie quiere saber eso, idiota! —Le reclama Kasamatsu dándole un golpe en el hombro a su novio. A veces es tan ingenuo… no, se equivoca, Kise jamás da _puntada sin hilo_.

Kobori y Moriyama se miran y risas se les escapan entre dientes, ¿quién se imaginaría que esos dos estarían juntos? Y por tanto tiempo.

—Entonces nosotros los dejamos —dice Moriyama para comenzar a alejarse, seguido de su pareja—. Nos vemos el lunes, y Kasamatsu, no me lo agradezcas.

Moriyama le cierra un ojo y el ex capitán de Kaijo siente el hormigueo en su mano con las ganas de golpearlo por tentar su suerte.

Se gira hacia Kise, que lo mira con una sonrisa suave, pero sus ojos dorados refulgen con algo más, que hace a Kasamatsu tragar duro. Ante el repentino nerviosismo, el mayor comienza a caminar hacia el descapotable sin perder tiempo, se sube en silencio y pronto Kise lo imita, arrancando con un suave ronroneo.

Ya bastante alejados de la universidad, Kasamatsu decide romper el silencio—: No me dijiste que vendrías, creí que nos veríamos en dos semanas más.

—Quise sorprenderte —explica Kise con naturalidad y Kasamatsu lo mira repentinamente, como siempre, le asombra esa soltura para decir lo que siente, después de tanto tiempo, a él aún le cuesta ser tan expresivo y directo—. Esta semana pude terminar antes, ya te lo dije, no podía aguantar las ganas de verte.

Tal como hace tres años, Kasamatsu siente el remezón en su estómago, que sube por su pecho de manera efervescente. Se siente incómodo y al mismo tiempo muy bien. Es extraño, contradictorio y así es como Kise lo hace sentir: fresco.

Kasamatsu sonríe levemente, alzando la mano y dándole un apretón a la muñeca de Kise, que descansa la mano sobre la palanca de cambios. El rubio se gira y cuando sus miradas chocas es electrizante.

—Y bien, ¿adónde vamos? —Pregunta Kasamatsu volviendo la vista al frente, sintiendo el viento despeinarlo con el frío aire mientras nota que Kise se aleja de la cuidad con cada kilómetro.

—Eso también es una sorpresa, senpai —contesta guiñándole un ojo y el azabache sacude la cabeza. Al parecer Kise jamás dejará de usar ése honorífico con él. Aunque no le molesta en absoluto, de hecho, tal como contó el rubio, cuando lo llama así, no puede evitar sentirse expuesto, en confianza, como si lo desnudara sólo con omitir el "senpai".

El sol resplandece en el centro y sus rayos calientan la piel con delicia, y el viento que agita sus cabellos va templando la temperatura, volviéndolo ameno. Es el día perfecto para salir y pasarlo juntos.

Después de un rato, Kasamatsu percibe el aroma salino del mar y sus ojos viajan a la izquierda para ver más allá de Kise. El océano resplandece a un lado de la carretera y el mayor comprende de qué va.

Hace unos meses le había comentado a Kise que hace mucho que no iba a la playa, ya que en las vacaciones se dedicaba a trabajar y así ahorrar para el semestre. Entre la universidad y los trabajos de medio tiempo no ha podido moverse de la cuidad. A pesar de que solo había sido un comentario, no creyó que Kise lo recordaría. Muchos pueden decir que el rubio es despistado, e incluso idiota, y aunque a veces lo es, no siempre.

Kise es un chico bastante suspicaz, observador por naturaleza, eso se refleja en su técnica de juego: la copia.

Kasamatsu no se da cuenta cuando sus ojos azules ya no miran el mar, azul como el cielo, brillando como si fuera de noche debido al sol. Porque hay algo mucho más hermoso. Kise conduciendo con su cabellera al viento, sus ojos de largas pestañas se mantienen fijos en la carretera. Su perfil es perfecto, con la nariz respingada y ese aire elegante que posee, sensual y desenvuelto.

Es hermoso en muchos sentidos.

Eso lo abruma también, porque desde que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, de lo que Kise provoca en él, de alguna manera se ha vuelto débil en todo lo que a él respecta.

—¡Au! —Se queja Kise al recibir un golpe en el hombro por parte de Kasamatsu—. ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

—Por nada en especial —dice Kasamatsu con una sonrisa ladina, inclinándose para colocar la radio, que en ese momento tocan " _Covered in gold"_ de Tokio Hotel.

El trayecto es tranquilo y el silencio no es incómodo, pronto Kasamatsu se queda dormido debido al cansancio de ese día.

Kise lo observa con una sonrisa, se inclina y lo sacude con suavidad, para cuando el azabache abre los ojos se da cuenta que están estacionados y frente a ellos un local bastante pequeño ofrece productos desde sus vitrinas.

Se despereza y se baja del auto para seguir al rubio dentro, que se dirige directamente a la zona de pastas para comenzar a escoger algo es específico y Kasamatsu se da cuenta de que ese chico tiene todo preparado. Pero hace tanto que no lo ve, que ni siquiera preguntará y sólo se dejará llevar.

—¿Qué clase de salsa te gusta?

—¿Clase de salsa? —Repite Kasamatsu alzando una de sus cejas—. ¿Hay _clases_ de salsa?

—Pues claro, las rojas y las blancas, ya sabes, cremas o tomate —explica el rubio mientras sigue escogiendo la pasta.

—No lo sé, me gustan todas, salsa es salsa, pasta es pasta, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Esas mierdas son todas iguales…

Una risa se escapa de los labios de Kise y se gana un golpe en la cabeza por parte del azabache.

—¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!

—¡Claro que no! —Reclama Kise al contener la risa y sobarse el lugar agredido—. Es sólo que… esa es una de las muchas cosas que me gusta de ti. —Kasamatsu se sonroja sin comprender aquello del todo, y Kise lo capta; sus ojos se entrecierran y su sonrisa cambia a una más traviesa mientras se acerca al rostro del mayor para aclarar—: me gusta tu simpleza.

Kasamatsu solo enarca una ceja y se gira para fingir que está ayudando a escoger un tipo de pasta, ocultando su sonrojo, a lo que Kise vuelve a su tarea, tomando una caja de color negro con letras doradas, seguramente alguna pasta cara, se gira y camina por el pasillo hacia su siguiente objetivo.

Kasamatsu lo mira un poco más cauteloso mientras escoge el vino. Para ser sincero, tiene buena resistencia al alcohol, pero con Kise nunca se sabe y la última vez que se emborrachó estando con él… no, no quiere recordarlo.

Kise se está esforzando y Kasamatsu se puede hacer una idea de sus planes, pero no le da muchas vueltas al asunto, ¿para qué arruinar la sorpresa?

Cuando se acercan a pagar, la dependienta es muy amable con el rubio, incluso le regala dos refrescos, según ella, para amenizar el viaje con este calor.

Kasamatsu rueda los ojos mientras salen de la tienda y vuelven al auto.

—Vamos, senpai, no seas celoso. Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

—No seas tan pretencioso y dame esa lata, muero de sed —dice Kasamatsu abriendo la lata para comenzar a beber. Es sincero, no está celoso, y es por el simple hecho de que eso no va con él y, por supuesto, la costumbre.

Kise se acomoda los lentes de sol esta vez y retoma su camino por la carretera.

Kasamatsu se dedica a observar el paisaje costero, con bastante vegetación y casas a varios kilómetros unas de las otras. Al parecer es una zona exclusiva de veraneo, porque la mayoría de las casas son inmensas y muy bonitas.

El sol comienza a descender cuando el auto se desvía de la calle principal para entrar por un sendero en medio de bosque, es bastante espeso y Kasamatsu se siente algo desorientado. Entonces el auto se detiene justo donde comienza la arena, frente al mar.

—Hemos llegado —avisa Kise girándose con una sonrisa que muestra todos sus dientes—. ¿Qué te parece? Una noche acampando frente en la playa.

Kasamatsu enarca una ceja, y Kise se ve tan emocionado que se lo imagina meneando la cola y todo. Se inclina y deposita un casto beso sobre sus labios, para luego quitarse las zapatillas y abrir la puerta para bajarse.

Siente la arena bajo sus pies, es gruesa y amarilla oscura, muy bonita, un montón de conchitas molidas a lo largo de los años. Avanza sintiendo la briza marina mientras se estira disfrutando del calor del sol y el viento, de la compañía.

Kise avanza con naturalidad para detenerse a su lado y decir—: ¿Quieres que comamos ahora? ¿O damos un paseo?

—Prefiero comer, además, debes estar cansado, idiota —contesta Kasamatsu girándose hacia el auto.

Montan una carpa, bastante amplia, acomodando las mantas y un par de cojines dentro. Cuando Kasamatsu sale de la carpa camina hacia la parte de atrás para encontrarse con Kise, que improvisa una pequeña cocinilla. El agua hierve con los fideos mientras prepara la salsa en un pequeño sartén. Kise lo ve y le ofrece una copa de vino, el cual Kasamatsu acepta.

Esto es trillado, casi de película, muy romántico, detallista. ¿Entonces por qué su corazón late de esta manera?

Sabe la respuesta.

—Wow, esto está muy bueno —dice Kasamatsu comiendo con ganas.

—¿Ves, senpai? No sólo soy un prodigio en la cancha.

—Se te suben los humos a la cabeza muy rápido, Kise.

Risas y una conversación amena, poniéndose al día de lo acontecido esas semanas que no se han visto. Kise le cuenta que se vio con sus amigos hace poco, que todos están bien y algunos siguen jugando basquetbol, como Aomine y Kagami, que ya van de manera profesional.

No se dan cuenta cuando el sol comienza a ponerse y Kise propone dar un paseo por esa solitaria playa, ¿y cómo no? La zona es bastante alejada de la civilización, ni siquiera les llega la señal al celular, a menos que regresen a la carretera.

Ambos llegan hasta la orilla del mar, donde Kise se maravilla con el montón de conchas que hay ahí.

—¡Mira esta, senpai! —Exclama al recoger una de color naranjo, al parecer de un cangrejo ermitaño.

Kasamatsu sonríe, es como un niño, en serio. Entonces su mirada se fija en el atardecer, como los rayos naranjos tiñen el mar y Kise metiéndose en el agua sin la camisa. ¡¿En el agua?!

—¡Kise! —Lo llama el mayor un tanto sorprendido, no creyó que a esa hora el chico quisiera nadar.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Ven a nadar conmigo! El agua está genial… —lo invita el rubio echándose hacia atrás, para luego girarse y zambullirse.

—No lo creo, no traje más ropa.

Kise sale del agua caminando con paso lento y la mirada ardiente. Kasamatsu frunce el ceño sorprendido nuevamente, al tiempo que Kise se inclina y puede sentir las gotitas frías cayendo hasta su pecho por la cercanía del rubio. —Entonces nada desnudo.

—¡¿Desnudo?! ¡Estás loco, Kise idiota!

Pero éste sonríe de nueva cuenta, tomando los bordes de la playera y comenzando a tirar hacia arriba con fuerza, tomando desprevenido al mayor. Logra quitársela y recibe un golpe inmediatamente, pero no se detiene y toma a Kasamatsu por la cintura para echárselo al hombro, llevándolo hacia el mar.

—¡Estas helado, estúpido! ¡Bájame ahora! —Le reclama su ex capitán, pero Kise sólo sonríe y se mete al agua, tratando de correr, haciendo fuerza con las piernas, salpicando y mojando a Kasamatsu al instante.

Entre los golpes y sacudidas, ambos caen al agua. La cabellera negra de Kasamatsu es la primera en salir a flote, tosiendo y enojado, muy enojado. Pero cuando sus ojos ven esa sonrisa en el rubio, flaquea, y termina sonriendo mientras le lanza agua con la mano. Nada hacia él y lo toma de los hombros para hundirlo y dejarlo salir antes de que se ahogue, claro.

Kise quiere su revancha, así que cuando es liberado, con un impulso sale del agua tomando a Kasamatsu de la cintura y alzándolo, haciendo que se incline hacia delante.

El azabache queda con su boca a pocos centímetros de la de Kise, ya está oscureciendo y la soledad de ese lugar lo ayuda a desenvolverse. Kasamatsu enreda los dedos en los cabellos rubios del chico para besarlo con una pasión abrumadora. Lo necesita, lo extraña y añora tanto que solo quiere dejarse llevar y reclamarlo como suyo en ese preciso instante, quiere sentirlo tan cerca cómo sea posible.

Los labios demandantes de Kasamatsu toman desprevenido a Kise, que no cierra los ojos ante ese beso. Siente como el chico jala y succiona su labio inferior, abriendo la boca para masajear sus labios, colando su lengua entre ellos. Se roba su aliento y lo deja jadeante, deseoso. Se separa de él para respirar y la mirada azul de Kasamatsu dice mucho.

Kise no se contiene y sin bajarlo de sus brazos, lo lleva hacia el descapotable, donde la carpa está instalada a un costado. Deja a Kasamatsu sobre el capó y Kise sabe que no le importa lo frío del metal cuando el azabache deja que le quite el short a jalones, está muy pegado a su piel debido al agua.

La sal baña sus bocas, sazonando su propio sabor mientras las manos del modelo acarician los muslos blancos de su amante, que envuelve las piernas en sus caderas reanudando el beso.

La distancia jamás ha sido un problema, al contrario, cada vez se aman y desean con más intensidad.

Kasamatsu tiembla ante el toque de los dedos del Kise en su tetilla, éste se deleita con esa reacción y lleva su boca hacia el otro para lamerlo, dejando que su saliva escurra y facilite el desliz. Su piel está salada, Kise lo siente contra su paladar cuando succiona el rosado botón, para luego reemplazar sus labios por sus dientes.

—Ah, Kise… —Kasamatsu enreda los dedos en sus cabellos rubios, subiendo más las pierna para apoyarse mejor en el capó, al tiempo que el rubio se inclina incluso más sobre su cuerpo.

A pesar de que el agua comienza a secarse sobre sus cuerpos, Kasamatsu siente la piel de Kise caliente, ardiendo contra la suya y un jadeo se desliza por su garganta ante el placer. La manera en que Kise lo toca y atiende es perfecta, sabe dónde tocar, qué hacer, y lo derrite sólo con unos roces.

La boca de Kise comienza a bajar por el abdomen de Kasamatsu, siguiendo la línea que se dibuja entre sus abdominales, es suave, sus músculos se marcan sin ser grotescos. Es tan hermoso…

Kise ama cada parte de ese cuerpo, es masculino, firme, de un aroma delicioso y tacto suave. Es un hombre perfecto a sus ojos.

Con el hambre renovada, el rubio sigue bajando, deteniéndose en su ombligo, donde lame provocando una risilla en Kasamatsu, siente cómo sus músculos se tensan bajo su boca y es demasiado incitante. Hace que el azabache se relaje por las leves cosquillas, apoyando los codos sobre el metal del auto.

—Kasamatsu, te he extrañado tanto que apenas puedo controlarme —confiesa Kise frunciendo el ceño levemente, bajando la ropa interior del mayor y tomando la erección que comienza a despertar.

Kasamatsu aprieta la mandíbula cuando el rubio comienza a masturbarlo con la mano en un puño, arriba y abajo, lento para que comience a lubricarse y así no le duela el roce. Saca la lengua y la desliza desde la base hasta la punta, para luego volver a masajear con la mano.

—Umn —se queja el azabache apretando los dedos de los pies ante el placer que se forma en su bajo vientre, como una pelota caliente que se va expandiendo, soltando descargas eléctricas de vez en cuando.

Se arquea cuando Kise desliza el pulgar justo en la punta, es una zona demasiado sensible y el jadeo le es arrancado desde lo más profundo de la garganta, ante la atenta mirada del rubio.

Se ve precioso, mojado y con el pelo goteando, oliendo a mar; acostado sobre el capó, contrastando con el rojo del auto, reaccionando a sus caricias. Kise está fascinado. Abre la boca y se lame los labios para guiarlos a la dura erección de su amante. Succiona fuerte, metiéndose el duro pene hasta que sus labios chocan con la base.

El repentino y abrazante calor húmedo hace a Kasamatsu desplomarse sobre el frío metal mientras sus dedos se aferran a las mojadas hebras rubias, que se pierden entre sus piernas.

—Kise… Kise, espera… ¿si alguien nos ve? —jadea Kasamatsu, dejando que su mente trabaje para distraerlo del delicioso placer que lo invade.

El rubio se alza tragando y Kasamatsu se muerde los labios, excitado, viendo como gatea sobre él para dejar sus bocas cerca. —Creo que eso no me gustaría, te ves tan hermoso… quiero hacértelo Kasamatsu, hasta que grites mi nombre.

—I-idiota.

Kise sonríe levemente, para luego tomar a Kasamatsu de la cintura y llevarlo hacia la carpa al costado del vehículo. El rubio es un deportista, y lo demuestra con esa fuerza que emplea al entrar en la carpa sosteniendo al azabache con un solo brazo.

Kasamatsu aún tiene las piernas enredadas en sus caderas y Kise lo recuesta sobre las mantas, al tiempo que se gira para subir el cierre y así cerrar la carpa, es entonces cuando el azabache se incorpora y le besa la nuca, recorriendo su hombro y mordiendo su omóplato para dejar una marca.

El rubio tiene las piernas cubiertas de arena y raspa a su amante de vez en cuando, pero eso a Kasamatsu no le interesa, sólo quiere sentirlo. Lo atrae hacia sí para dejarlo caer suavemente de espalda y así poder quitarle los shorts con mayor facilidad, junto a la ropa interior.

Kasamatsu está excitado, se sube a horcajadas sobre él mientras Kise alza los brazos, ya ha chupado dos de sus dedos y los lleva a la entrada del azabache.

—Estás… estás muy suave —dice Kise frunciendo el ceño, son dos dedos los que entran con mucha facilidad y ante el violento sonrojo en los pómulos de Kasamatsu, lo comprende—. Te masturbaste, ¿no? Dime, senpai, ¿pensabas en mí? ¿En cómo te tocaría? Cómo te penetraría…

—¡Ah! —Kasamatsu siente la punta de ese pene en su entrada, toma aire y se deja caer. Es un hombre, lo soportará y está desesperado por hacerlo.

Se deja caer hasta sentirlo dentro por completo, escucha a Kise gruñir su nombre y otro remezón de excitación lo recorre por todo el cuerpo. Lo siente muy dentro, caliente, palpitando en sus entrañas, duro, y esa sensación de estar conectados de una manera tan íntima lo hace gemir.

Lo han hecho tantas veces que conoce su cuerpo, su forma, la manera en que se siente, de memoria. Y siempre es increíble.

Kise lo mira desde abajo, ese chico de carácter, que se esfuerza por lo que quiere, pero que se deja llevar por él, sucumbiendo al placer, y esos ojos azules se clavan en los suyos, grandes, hermosos, brillando con el deseo.

No importa lo que le ordene o lo que le pida, Kise siempre le hará caso, siempre lo respetará, porque lo ama y admira.

Sus manos suben por el torso húmedo y caliente del azabache, las deja quietas, porque es él el que comienza a moverse, de arriba abajo, sus palmas se deslizan al ritmo que su cuerpo se mueve.

—Aahh… —un suspiro que va subiendo de nivel a medida que Kasamatsu aumenta el ritmo. Deja escapar su voz más que dispuesto a vivir todo y cada uno de los instantes que componen este momento.

Kise se alza apoyando las manos a sus costados, sintiendo la dureza de sus costillas. Besa su clavícula con suavidad, cariñoso, disfrutando del roce de su pene dentro de ese cuerpo caliente.

Está salado, y su lengua se desliza por su piel, dejando a sus labios succionar, notando el círculo rojo sobresaliendo bajo su piel. Kasamatsu no le da importancia, solo siente la deliciosa succión contra su cuerpo.

—Kasamatsu… Kasamatsu…

El chico se deleita con su nombre saliendo de esos labios, expuesto, tan íntimo.

Kasamatsu aumenta el ritmo de sus saltos, se vuelven más continuos y rápidos, provocando un sonido húmedo. Sus pieles chocan y el ambiente se electrifica con su calor. Se aferra a los hombros de Kise y entierra sus uñas cortas. El rubio lo deja hacer, llevar su ritmo, siente que Kasamatsu lo está disfrutando a conciencia, a su modo, por ello no lo interrumpe.

El rubio desliza las manos por su espalda y aferra sus glúteos, deslizando los dedos entre ellos y tocando en el punto donde sus cuerpos se unen.

—Ésta parte de ti me está devorando, senpai —dice tocando el borde de ese anillo de carne que lo envuelve.

Kasamatsu se estremece al sentir las yemas de esos dedos por el contorno, sumado a sus besos, a su aroma más perceptible y a la excitación, ya no puede más.

El rubio lo sabe, lo siente con cada apretón de esas entrañas. Lleva la mano que lo acariciaba atrás y la desliza entre sus cuerpos para tomar su dura erección, que gotea mucho líquido.

—Maldita sea, Kise —gruñe el azabache cuando el otro comienza a masturbarlo nuevamente.

Kise se inclina para mordisquear su labio inferior, que ya está hinchado por los besos. Sigue acariciándolo y el ritmo que adquiere el mayor aumenta incluso más, buscando el consuelo, la liberación.

—Termina para mí, Yukio.

Definitivamente, ese rubio idiota no tiene piedad con él.

Kasamatsu rasguña con fuerza a lo largo de su espalda, arqueándose mientras se derrama entre sus cuerpos. El líquido blanco y cliente mancha el torso de Kise, que siente que está por acabar también. Incita a Kasamatsu a seguir moviéndose a pesar de lo sensible, arrancándole hasta el último aliento de placer mientras él se libera con unas estocadas más.

Sus jadeos a coro son como una sinfonía, los retazos de placer de aquel acto. Juntan sus frentes y se miran intentando calmarse.

El azabache se levanta quejándose al sentir que Kise lo abandona, se deja caer a un lado y cierra los ojos ante el cansancio.

Kise se recuesta a su lado apoyando la cabeza sobre el codo.

—Hueles a sal, como el mar —dice Kise, besando cada uno de sus nudillos.

—Eso es porque me metí al agua, Kise idiota —suelta el mayor, sabiendo que "arruina el momento" y sonriendo cuando Kise hace un puchero, mirándolo con reproche.

Kasamatsu ríe, alzando la mano para acariciar el rostro de Kise. A veces le parece irreal todo lo que viven, ya que desde la escuela se ven muy poco debido a que están luchando por sus sueños y eso despierta cierta inseguridad.

El rubio se inclina besando su pecho, subiendo por su cuello y volviendo a bajar a su abdomen.

—Ahora, Yukio, te lo haré yo, despacio. Voy a saborear y reclamar todo lo que me pertenece.

Esa mirada dorada que reluce entre la leve oscuridad de esa noche. El sol ya se ha puesto, pero la luna ilumina dejando pasar sus rayos plateados. Vuelven a tocarse, a sentirse, a unirse. Toda la noche, hasta caer rendidos, hasta hartarse y quedar saciados. Pero esta vez es lento, sin la euforia del reencuentro. Ambos se sienten a conciencia.

 **.**

 **.**

Los rayos matutinos hacen que Kise se desperece al despertar. Mueve su mano hacia el costado pero está vacío, frunce el ceño y mira a su alrededor, pero no hay señales de Kasamatsu.

Sale de la carpa viendo al azabache en la orilla de la playa, mirando hacia el poniente. Camina hacia él y lo abraza desde atrás, besando su hombro y luego su mejilla. El olor a café inunda sus fosas nasales y Kise ve la taza en una de sus manos.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —saluda Kasamatsu ofreciéndole de su café.

—Gracias —Kise acepta la taza, parándose a su lado y bebiendo del líquido caliente.

El silencio se instala, relajado, natural. Están cansados, pero recompuestos en otros sentidos. Es ése ambiente tranquilo, disfrutando simplemente de su mutua compañía.

—Me iré a Tokio.

Kasamatsu lo mira enarcando una ceja, bastante sorprendido por esa noticia. Algo se retuerce en su interior pero guarda silencio a la espera de que Kise siga hablando.

—Acepté un contrato para el próximo año y tendré que mudarme, pero, ya sabes, no es fácil encontrar un lugar para alojar…

—Si quieres vivir conmigo solo debes decirlo, sólo te advierto que será bajo mis reglas.

—Acepto, senpai —dice Kise con una sonrisa y sus miradas se encuentran un momento, pero Kasamatsu la desvía avergonzado—. Si estás feliz por eso, puedes demostrarlo, estamos solos, ¿no?

—No te creas tanto modelo de cuarta —le rebate Kasamatsu al sentir la venita en su sien hincharse.

Kise sonríe más amplio y se acerca a él para depositar un beso sobre sus labios, se aleja unos centímetros para mirarlo fijamente.

—Te amo, Yukio.

El rostro de Kasamatsu se vuelve rojo de golpe, brusco, y su expresión cambia a una de extrema vergüenza. Kise ríe ante eso, pero Kasamatsu no es capaz de golpearlo y se lleva la mano al rostro para cubrirlo.

No responde, no es necesario. Porque le ha demostrado desde hace mucho sus sentimientos. Kise lo sabe, ambos están tan enamorados que ya no hay forma de rehuir a ello.

* * *

Querida Ashley, espero que te haya gustado el fic, realmente me emocioné escribiéndolo y es que la OTP es la OTP 3 así que si, va con mucho amorsh.

Gracias por leer y como saben, sus reviews siempre son amados~

¡Kasamatsu en lencería para todas!


	2. KasaSaku

**Para:** Vongola Kuroko.

 **Pareja:** KasaSaku.

 **Advertencias** : Ninguna.

* * *

 **La atracción no tiene un motivo, es sólo sentir**

 **.**

 **.**

Kasamatsu subió al bus seguido de cerca por el rubio escandaloso que tenía por estrella de equipo. Cerró los ojos sólo un instante y un bolso se atravesó en su camino, sí, el bolso asesino intentó tirarlo al suelo, pero ah, no contaba con los rápidos reflejos del senpai más sexy de la serie.

Se aferró al respaldo de los asientos a su costado, maldijo el puto bulto en el pasillo y giró su rostro hacia la derecha, su mirada asesina ya detectaba al culpable…

Unos enromes ojos café claro y unos labios temblando de miedo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡Fue mi culpa!

Ese chico agitaba la cabeza y nadie sabía cómo es que sus ojos no se habían salido volando, o se azotaba de nueva cuenta contra algo. Pero para Kasamatsu eso no tenía importancia alguna, porque su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

—No te preocupes, fue mi culpa —dijo con voz suave y el silencio se hizo. El capitán de Kaijo se estaba disculpando y no golpeando a alguien por su torpeza, algunos, más específicamente Kise, no comprendía aquel detalle.

—Lo siento, de verdad, no volverá a suceder —volvió a disculparse el castaño, que si bien para muchos eso era bastante irritante y estúpido, a Kasamatsu se le hacía _tierno_.

Kasamatsu sonrió levemente y siguió su camino. Se sentó mirando hacia la ventana, dos asientos más atrás que el castaño que iba sentado con Wakamatsu.

Kise observó a su senpai y luego al chico de manera aleatoria, algo pasaba allí, su intuición de _modelo rubio rico_ se lo decía, pero cuando Miyaji subió al bus dándole un zape a Takao quizás por qué motivo, decidió ignorarlo y avanzar.

Algunos miembros de los mejores equipos habían sido invitados a ese campamento de verano. Una iniciativa de los clubes para crear lazos y volver el ambiente ameno en los partidos, era un buen plan para fomentar el juego limpio y controlar caracteres. Sí, cómo el de Midorima, esa ternura tsundere necesitaba más amigos además de Takao, que estaba por hacerlo lanzarle su objeto de la suerte directo al rostro.

—Sí que eres un tsundere, Shin-chan, deberías apreciar mi amistad y compañía, también mi paciencia—. Entonces el chico de cabellos negros vio a Kise levantarse para ir al baño en la parte de atrás del bus y esa sonrisa de mal augurio se instaló en su rostro—. No me dejas otra solución, serás reemplazado, espero que me extrañes, Shin-chan.

Takao se levantó y se sentó junto a Kasamatsu, que se giró a verlo frunciendo el ceño, sorprendido mientras el recién llegado se giraba y le sacaba la lengua a Midorima, que con su semblante impasible volvió su vista a la ventana.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hago que Shin-chan me extrañe —respondió Takao acomodándose mejor y poniendo los brazos tras su nuca.

—Ustedes tienen una relación muy extraña —soltó Kasamatsu volviendo su vista al paisaje, apoyando el mentón sobre la mano.

—¡Senpai! —Y cuando estaba cómodo nuevamente, su cabeza se giró por inercia para toparse con los ojos dorados de Kise, que los miraba enfadado—. ¡¿Por qué dejaste que me quitara el asiento?! Takao, sal de aquí, yo viajaré con senpai.

Takao abrió un solo ojo y sonrió ampliamente para decir—: No lo haré, Kasamatsu-san dijo que podía ir con él.

—Yo no dije eso… pero no me molesta.

El azabache se encogió de hombros e ignoró a Kise, que con una mirada de odio fulminó a Takao, más que acostumbrado a esas cosas, tenía todo un plan de contingencia para soportar esos desprecios, y Midorima era su principal causa.

—Shin-chan está muy solo sin mí, ¿Por qué no te sientas con él?

Kise ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder y se giró para sentarse al lado del chico con cabellos verdes.

—Deberías controlar mejor a tu novio.

Adiós al pato de porcelana que llevaba Midorima en las manos ese día, había volado, sí, varios asientos más atrás ante esas palabras.

—¡Midorima! —Un muy "suave" grito por parte de Miyaji y un futuro golpe, porque los asientos retrasaban la agresión mientras Kotaro, sentado a su lado por alguna razón llamada _orden de Akashi_ , reía retorciéndose sobre el asiento. Al final el golpe había llegado, pero para el chico de colmillos sobresalientes. Eso mitigaría la furia hasta llegar al campamento y ahí Miyaji arreglaría cuentas con Midorima.

Kasamatsu se giró luego de mirar entre los asientos el alboroto, sonriendo ante lo dicho por Kise y miró a Takao, que sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces sus ojos siguieron más allá, cuando Sakurai caminaba hacia la parte de atrás del bus. Lo estudió, de poca estatura y menudo, con la cabeza baja pero el semblante serio. Parecía dulce y educado. No sabía con exactitud qué es lo que le llamaba la atención de él, pero ya tendrá tiempo para descubrirlo, el campamento duraría dos semanas.

 **. . .**

El lugar era enorme, fresco y con mucha vegetación alrededor. Kagetora Aida recibió a los chicos en la entrada, junto a Riko y Momoi, las cuales serían de ayuda para adecuar el entrenamiento a los jugadores de talentos y habilidades tan variados.

Los guiaron hacia la habitación principal que compartirían todos los jugadores invitados. Una vez que dejaron sus bolsos fueron al comedor para almorzar.

Kasamatsu tomó asiento y Takao de nuevo se sentó a su lado.

—¿Tú otra vez?

—¡Kasamatsu-san! Creí que eras más divertido que Shin-chan…

Entonces la mirada azul del mayor se desvió un instante, y para cuando volvió a mirar a Takao, el chico tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara, de esas que sólo son de mal augurio, haciendo a Kasamatsu fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar —soltó Takao con una mirada aún más maliciosa.

El sonrojo en los pómulos de Kasamatsu lo hizo soltar una carcajada, pero el chico con vista de halcón no cedería tan fácil.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Kasamatsu-san, te he visto como miras a ese chico, aunque no creí que ése fuera tu tipo, te ves bastante duro.

—¿Ah? —Kasamatsu enarcó una ceja y se volvió hacia Takao, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando volvió a mirar a Sakurai entre la conversación.

—Necesitarás ayuda, no podrás burlar a Aomine fácilmente…

—¿Por qué a Aomine? —Preguntó intrigado.

—Pues… ¿cómo decirlo? Ése chico es como la pequeña y dulce amiga virgen del grupo y muy amigo de Aomine —intentó explicar Takao volviendo a sonreír cuando el rojo se hizo más fuerte en el rostro del mayor—. ¡Lo ves! ¡Te gusta!

Un golpe llegó al hombro de Takao y éste se quejó bajito, no había sido fuerte, Kasamatsu había tenido piedad y es solamente porque le conviene.

—¡No seas tan ruidoso!

—¿Entonces lo admites?

—¿Así como tú admites que te gusta Midorima?

—Por supuesto que me gusta.

 _Jaque mate._

Takao tenía un punto, no, varios puntos sobre Kasamatsu, que simplemente se llevó la mano al rostro sopesando aquello. Pero por más que lo meditara, esa "ayuda" parecía más un juego que una ayuda en sí, además, ¿qué perdería al intentarlo?

—De acuerdo, pero que nadie lo sepa.

Esa era su condición, pero ya había sellado su sentencia.

Kasamatsu sentía su venita palpitar con el doble de sangre. La molestia estaba presente en su rostro aunque Takao parecía ajeno a ello.

 **. . .**

—Se supone que nadie podría saber, entonces, ¡¿por qué mierda esta Midorima aquí?!

El nombrado se ajustó los lentes con los dedos vendados, manteniendo su inexpresión y mirando fijamente al capitán de Kaijo.

—A mí no me hace ninguna gracia tampoco, _senpai._

Bien, al menos el chico era respetuoso. Y por lo mismo, no sabía cómo es que soportaba a Takao, que apuntó con el pulgar al más alto para explicar—: Él es amigo de Aomine…

—No somos amigos.

—Y por eso nos ayudará con información, pero antes que eso, debemos seguir tres pasos para romper el hielo —terminó de decir Takao, y de nuevo, esa sonrisa que Kasamatsu empezaba a temer y odiar por igual.

 **. . .**

 _Inicio del plan para enamorar a Sakurai, alias "el hongo disculpón"._

 _Fase #1- crear una conversación._

Kasamatsu nunca se esperó terminar envuelto en aquello, pero Takao estaba tan seguro de lo que hacía, que simplemente se dejaba llevar. Además, lo que debía hacer parecía fácil, ¿no?

Y ahí estaba, parado frente a Sakurai, que leía un tomo de manga mientras reposaba para antes del entrenamiento. Kasamatsu respiró profundo y se sentó frente a él, notando que el chico alzaba la mirada y daba un respingo.

—¡De verdad siento lo del bolso!

—No, espera…

—¡No se enoje! ¡Sé que es mayor, y que pega fuerte, pero por favor…!

—¡¿Qué pego qué?! Oye…

—¡Lo siento!

—¡Ya basta, idiota!

Ahora el chico lo miraba incluso más intimidado, no, más bien sorprendido, y el doble de asustado. Muy bien, Kasamatsu, cómo capitán es de temer, pero como casanova tendría que tomar cursos con Kise. De lo peor.

—Este… —Kasamatsu se llevó una mano al cuello, al menos había conseguido que se callara—. Vine porque te vi leyendo ése manga y… es precisamente el que estoy leyendo.

Mentira.

Bueno, no tan mentira, sí lo estaba leyendo, pero no era su prioridad ni mucho menos, sólo lo hacía porque el argumento era decente. De hecho, el tomo que llevaba en las manos pertenecía a Chihiro Mayuzumi, un chico muy parecido a cierta persona, y parte del equipo de Rakuzan. Takao lo había conseguido a cambio de una novela ligera de edición limitada que era el objeto de la suerte de Midorima ese día.

Toda una hazaña solo para tener una excusa y hablar, si, no podía cagarla aún.

—¡Oh! —Soltó Sakurai relajándose y sorprendiéndose de manera agradable. Kasamatsu lo percibió y quiso sonreír triunfante, pero se contuvo para mantener su semblante tranquilo—. ¿Ése es el último tomo que ha salido? ¡Se vendió muy rápido y no pude conseguirlo! Que suerte.

—Si quieres te lo puedo prestar…

Ok. No, no se lo podía prestar, puesto que era "un cambio temporal" hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pero cuando esa sonrisa emocionada se posó en los labios de Sakurai, Kasamatsu supo que todo se podía ir a la mierda y golpearía a todo el mundo para dejar que Sakurai tuviera el bendito tomo.

—¡Me encantaría! ¡Muchas gracias! —Hizo una pausa y se sonrojó levemente—. ¡Lo siento! Ni siquiera me he presentado… soy Sakurai Ryo, juego en la posición de escolta de Touou, mucho gusto.

Eso, definitivamente, era un triunfo. Con una sonrisa reluciente, Kasamatsu alzó la mano para estrecharla con aquel chico. —Yo soy Kasamatsu Yukio, capitán de Kaijo.

Takao los miraba desde una esquina, ocultándose perfectamente, según él, podría ser un agente secreto muy exitoso.

Midorima, escondido junto a él se acomodó los lentes, aburrido.

—¡Lo ves Shin-chan! Sabía que esto resultaría…

—No sé por qué te esfuerzas y te emocionas tanto, ¿Qué conseguirás con esto? —el chico de cabellos verdes fue directo al punto, conociendo a Takao cómo nadie más.

El chico clavó sus ojos azul metálico en los suyos, y sonrío con malicia, poniendo una expresión bastante macabra, para decir—: Porque le tocaremos las narices a cierto parsillo, y eso será digno de ver.

 **. . .**

 _Fase #2- hacer que Sakurai lo tomara en cuenta._

Takao le pasó una pelota de básquet a Midorima, cuando su amplia vista captó a cierto castaño saliendo del gimnasio.

Por supuesto no perdió oportunidad y se giró justo cuando Midorima extendía las manos para recibir la pelota que nunca llegó, viendo como el azabache salía del gimnasio.

Sakurai se refrescaba, bebiendo agua y mojándose el rostro. En el reflejo, Takao apareció clavando su vista en él.

—Lo siento —dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Takao se mojara el rostro también. Y con eso, el más alto se preguntó qué es lo que le había visto alguien como Kasamatsu-san, de carácter fuerte y espíritu inquebrantable, a ese chico.

—Hace mucho calor, ¿cierto?

Takao no era amable por naturaleza, pero cuando algo le interesaba podía ser muy persuasivo e insistente, por ello, sonrió con amabilidad para ganarse la confianza del castaño.

Salieron del baño y los demás chicos y ya estaban desperdigados en el patio central para descansar luego del entrenamiento de la mañana.

Ambos caminaban hacia un árbol y se sentaron bajo éste, aunque Sakurai estaba un poco sorprendido por el acercamiento de Takao. Sus personalidades no coincidían o eso creía él, pero no sería descortés como para hacerle un desaire, además la conversación era ligera y amena, y el objetivo de ese campamento era crear lazos con los demás jugadores, fomentando el deporte limpio y ameno.

Entonces, Kasamatsu pasó unos metros por delante de ellos, no los vio, y Kise agitaba los brazos a su lado seguramente para llamar su atención.

Takao miró de reojo al castaño y sonrió con malicia, la que fue camuflada por su fingida amabilidad. —¡Oh! Ahí está Kasamatsu-san… el otro día te vi hablando con él.

—Sí, es muy amable —respondió el chico con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Amable? —Es entonces cuando Takao rompió a reír, agarrándose el estómago incluso—. ¡¿Kasamatsu-san, amable?! —volvió a reír, y captó la mirada de duda por parte de Sakurai.

Mierda, la había cagado.

El azabache recuperó la compostura y carraspeó para aclarar su garganta luego de haber reído tanto.

—Claro que es amable, ¿no? Y muy guapo, además de talentoso, ¿has visto esas jugadas rápidas? Es muy cool~ —canturreó el chico ganándose la completa atención por parte de Sakurai—. Y esos ojos azules, esa voz llena de mando, aahh, sí que es sexy.

—Takao-kun —habló Sakurai y Takao se giró para mirarlo con un brillo triunfal en los ojos—, ¿te gusta Kasamatsu-san?

—¡¿Qué?! —No lo podía creer. Jamás pensó que sus palabras serían así de malinterpretadas. No puede controlar su mano cuando se golpea el rostro frustrado—. Claro que no, digo, no es mi tipo, o sea, sí es mi tipo, pero Shin-chan tiene cierto encanto tsundere que me impide fijarme en alguien más.

—Ya veo.

Y ahí estaba: una sonrisa leve por parte de Sakurai, que miraba a Kasamatsu de una manera diferente, Takao lo supo.

Su plan sería todo un éxito.

 **. . .**

 _Fase #3- hacer que Sakurai lo tomara en cuenta… de forma física._

El plan era simple y Takao tenía todo fríamente calculado. Debían hacer presión, sólo tenía una semana y media para hacer que Sakurai se fijara en Kasamatsu y así _ver el mundo arder._

—No sé por qué tengo que ayudarte con algo como esto.

Midorima, parado tras el azabache, miraba hacia las duchas mientras esperaban a que los demás salieran y entrara Kasamatsu, el último en bañarse porque le tocó junto a otros ordenar el gimnasio luego del entrenamiento.

—Porque los amigos se apoyan en todo, además, ¿no crees que harían bonita pareja? —Ese comentario fue solo superficial, los motivos más fieros de Takao eran otros, pero bueno, Midorima no insistiría con ese punto.

—Pero no entiendo cómo es que verlo desnudo funcionará, Takao.

—Pues porque no has visto el físico que tiene Kasamatsu-san, seguro a Sakurai le da un infarto y luego no deja de pensar en él y ¡bam! Sexo seguro.

A Midorima le tembló una de sus cejas. —Primero, ¿no es eso llegar muy lejos? Segundo, ¡¿por qué sabes el físico que tiene él?!

 _Celos_ , bien, Takao acababa de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Se giró con una sonrisa inocente y vio esos ojos verdes fijos en él.

—¿Nunca te has fijado que cuando se seca el rostro, su camiseta se alza dejando ver su abdomen? Un six-pack completo.

—Eres verdaderamente idiota, _Bakao_.

Sí, definitivamente estaba enojado. Midorima se giró y chocó con la peor persona en ese momento, para él, pues Takao supo que no había matado dos, sino tres pájaros de un tiro.

 **. . .**

Sakurai caminó por el pasillo rumbo al comedor común, ya estaba por llegar cuando una figura enorme se le puso por delante.

—Sakurai —lo llamó Kagami haciendo que el chico se sintiera tan intimidado como cuando le hablaba cierto chico de cabello azul—. Aomine se quedó sin toallas, ¿se las puedes llevar al baño? Eres su compañero después de todo.

—Claro, siento las molestias.

—No hay problema.

Sakurai recibió las toallas y se dirigió directo a las duchas. Abrió la puerta y entró rápido, para luego cerrarla tras de sí, avanzó entre el vapor y escuchó la llave al cortar el agua.

—Aquí están las toallas, Aomine-san.

Fue tan rápido que Kasamatsu no alcanzó a evaluar la situación: no estaba la toalla que había llevado para salir de la ducha, así que salió rápidamente, topándose con unos enormes ojos castaños que no lo miraban a él, sino hacia abajo.

—¿Sakurai? —fue lo primero que soltó el azabache, pero el nombrado se limitaba a mirar hacia abajo, luego a sus ojos y el sonrojo ahí estampado hizo que Kasamatsu reaccionara y se cubriera con las manos.

—¡LO SIENTO! ¡DE VERDAD! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO!

Sacudía la cabeza tan fuerte que si no se le caía era por milagro y Kasamatsu no sabía cómo reaccionar, como calmarlo, y se estaba desesperando.

Avanzó hacia él y tomó las toallas para cubrirse nuevamente, se giró hacia el chico que seguía disculpándose como un poseso. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia todos lados, hasta que realmente se hartó, tomó a Sakurai del rostro e hizo que lo mirara directamente a la cara.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Yo lo siento, no debí salir así de la ducha.

Pero no contaban con algo. El ambiente se volvió espeso, tanto por el vapor como las sensaciones que se despertaron en ambos.

Para Kasamatsu, esos enormes ojos cafés eran preciosos, y más si los adornaba ese sonrojo en sus pómulos. Y para Sakurai, ese tacto suave lo hizo estremecer, recordando las palabras de Takao, y pensó que tenía mucha razón, ese chico se veía realmente sexy con el cabello mojado y sus ojos azules mirándolo fijo.

Eso, era un beso inminente, al menos por parte de Kasamatsu, y Sakurai que no se alejaría.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos está pasando aquí?!

Ambos se giraron y vieron a Aomine entrar, seguido de Kagami, que miraba desde atrás alzando una de sus extrañas cejas.

—¡Quita tus sucias manos de Sakurai! —Ordenó jalando al castaño hacia atrás y mirando amenazante a Kasamatsu, que frunció el ceño y no se movió ni un ápice.

—¡Si que eres imbécil, Aomine!

—¿Ah?

Takao acababa de entrar junto a Midorima, y el de cabellos azules se preguntaba a qué había venido eso.

— ¡Unos centímetros más y se besaban! —Reclamó Takao cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿Iban a besarse?! —La voz de Kise retumbó chillona en los oídos de Kasamatsu, que giró el rostro cuando el rubio llegó a su lado—. ¡Eso es traición, senpai!

Kasamatsu abrió la boca para hablar, cuando Takao se paró entre ellos con esa sonrisa, que por tercera vez, hizo que el capitán de Kaijo temblara con un mal presentimiento.

—Ustedes dos, ¿no les da vergüenza? Intervenir en el amor así…

—¡¿Amor?! —Exclamaron el rubio y el moreno al unísono.

—Amor —repitió Takao poniendo la mano en el hombro se Kasamatsu y estirando el brazo para alcanzar el de Sakurai—. A Kasamatsu-san le gusta Sakurai, y parece que es mutuo. Conserven su dignidad y dense por vencidos.

—¡Eso jamás! —Exclamó Aomine sacando la mano de Takao del hombro de Sakurai—. Ryo no puede fraternizar con el enemigo.

—¡Y senpai es mío! —Sentenció Kise abrazando al mayor desde atrás.

Un golpe en la cabeza le llegó a Kise ante eso, y un zape a Aomine por parte de Kagami, que mirada Kuroko parado tras el rubio, observando lo acontecido desde el inicio, aunque sin decir palabra alguna, claro, y que lo notaran.

—Esto es la guerra, senpai —dijo Aomine antes de salir arrastrando a Sakurai consigo.

Midorima se acomodó los lentes mirando a Takao, a eso se refería: vería el mundo arder.

 **. . .**

Había algo que daba vueltas en la cabeza de Sakurai. Confusión y curiosidad, mucha curiosidad. Incluso no había podido conciliar el sueño y ese día en la mañana su entrenamiento había sido deficiente, ganándose un regaño por parte de Wakamatsu, que le pidió a Riko que lo dejara descansar.

Giró por el pasillo luego de la cena, encontrándose con la persona que estaba buscando.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai! —Lo llamó haciendo que el azabache se girara mirándolo sorprendido.

—Sakurai… hola…

El momento incómodo se hizo presente, aunque más para el mayor que para Sakurai, que dio un respingo y alzo la mano para devolverle el tomo del manga.

—Hoy pude terminar de leerlo, muchas gracias —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

—No hay de qué. —Silencio. Kasamatsu se llevó la mano a la nuca y se rascó con nerviosismo—. Sakurai, sobre lo de ayer…

—Oh —lo interrumpió el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Lo siento mucho, no se preocupe, los malentendidos pasan.

—Es que… no es tan… malentendido… —explicó el azabache clavando sus ojos azules en él.

La duda se reflejó en el rostro de Sakurai, que lo miró sin comprender, tratando de interpretar esas palabras en alguna parte de su mente.

¿En qué momento los ojos grandes y azules de Kasamatsu lo embobaban de esa manera? Sentía que se podía perder en ellos, pero había algo más. La intensidad de su mirada sobre él, eso es lo que estaba haciendo estragos con su pulso, pues podía sentir los latidos de su corazón taponeándole los oídos.

—Lo que dijo Takao… es que tú a mí… me… —las palabras no querían salir, las sentía en la punta de su lengua. Y fue cuando Sakurai alzó las cejas incitándolo a continuar, que por fin tomó valor y dijo—: Me atraes mucho, Sakurai.

Kasamatsu no supo cómo interpretar lo que siguió: el castaño estaba rojo como un bombillo de semáforo, se llevó las manos al pecho y comenzó a temblar. No sabía si acercarse, si hablar de nuevo o quedarse quieto, y mientras su mente barajaba un montón de posibilidades, Sakurai alzó la mirada unos instantes para luego desviarla.

—Kasamatsu-san —habló suave—, tú también…

—¡Senpai!

Puta madre.

—¡Ryo!

¿Eso podía ir peor?

Aomine y Kise avanzaron por el pasillo hacia la pareja, haciendo que Kasamatsu se llevara una mano al rostro y el castaño se echara a temblar por aquel tono autoritario del as de Touou.

—Dejo a senpai solo unos minutos y ya hay buitres queriendo quitármelo —dijo Kise frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Sakurai, que alzaba una ceja ante ese tono.

—Buitre aquí es él, deberías controlar a tu capitán. —Aomine giró su rostro hacia el más bajo—. Ryo, ¿te estaba molestando?

El castaño alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. —No…

—Porque si es así, le arrancaré esos ojos con mis propias manos —amenazó Aomine mirando a Kasamatsu desde arriba, que ni se inmutó ante la amenaza.

Bien, eso se estaba saliendo de control. ¿Cuál era el problema? No parecía que a Aomine le gustara Sakurai, y Kise nunca había sido tan territorial con él.

—Kise, suéltame en este instante —ordenó el mayor, y el rubio quitó los brazos de sus hombros—. Y tú, jovencito, ten más respeto con tus mayores, no me hables así, yo no soy Imayoshi y a la primera te daré una patada en el trasero. —Kasamatsu dio un paso y Sakurai alzó la vista para verlo—. Nos vemos, Sakurai.

Una sonrisa suave que hizo al castaño estremecerse, volviendo a sonrojarse con violencia.

—¡¿Y dónde está el "kun"?! —Se quejó Kise siguiendo a Kasamatsu por el pasillo.

Aomine entrecerró los ojos y luego miró a Sakurai.

—¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza?

—Desde que me prestó ése manga —contestó Sakurai encogiéndose de hombros y caminando al contrario por donde se fue Kasamatsu.

No muchos lo sabían, pero a él le fascinaban los mangas y dibujarlos también, era su hobbie y aquel gesto de Kasamatsu había encendido algo dentro de él.

 **. . .**

A dos días de ese suceso, ambos chicos no han podido cruzar palabra por culpa de Aomine y Kise, los cuales están llegando muy lejos.

Kasamatsu siente el choque de Kise contra su hombro y este se disculpa, moviendo la cabeza como cierto castaño. Pero estas acciones en él se ven simplemente ridículas, no le van para nada y el azabache comprende su actuar: intenta imitar a Sakurai.

Idiota.

Un golpe en la nuca hace a Kise girarse con cara de hastiado.

—¿Eres idiota? Sakurai no puede ser igualado, ni siquiera por ti —dijo Aomine inclinándose sobre él para sacar de su comida.

¡¿Es en serio?! pensó Kasamatsu al ver el, que antes era azul, ahora cabello negro que lucía Aomine.

Esos dos, definitivamente lo sacarán de sus casillas.

Se levantó con cara de pocos amigos y no dijo palabra alguna. Le molestaba que se entrometieran sin una razón válida, le molestaba también esa actitud que tenían y la paciencia que le quedaba era poca, pero debía aguantar durante el campamento, cuando finalizara intentaría acercarse sin esos dos revoloteando por ahí.

Pero todo aquello no pasaba desapercibido para cierta persona, que giró el rostro para ver a Takao, que reía a carcajada limpia, retorciéndose. Entonces lo supo.

—Takao —lo llamó Miyaji dejando los cubiertos a un lado y un escalofrío recorrió al azabache de arriba abajo—. ¿Qué tienes que ver en esto?

—¿Yo? Nada, ¿cómo puedes pensar que tengo algo que ver, Miyaji-san?

Una venita se hinchó en la sien de Miyaji, que apretó los dientes asombrándose por el descaro del azabache, como si no los hubiese estado observando hace rato.

—Midorima —ahora el estremecimiento recorrió al chico de cabellos verdes, que se acomodó los lentes esperando a la pregunta—, ¿Cuál fue el plan de Takao?

—Ayudar a Kasamatsu con Sakurai y así provocar a Aomine y a Kise, que se han estado interponiendo con planes estúpidos.

—¡Shin-chan! ¡Eso es traición!

—No lo es, él está respetando a su senpai al no mentirle —dijo Miyaji poniéndose serio antes de mirar al azabache severamente—. Ahora, lo que hiciste está muy mal. El show se acabó y para remediarlo, tendrás que sacar a esos dos de su camino. Tú los ayudaste, hazlo bien.

Takao hizo una mueca, no estaba muy contento con eso, quería disfrutar más del espectáculo, pero su senpai había hablado, además, Midorima tampoco parecía contento con el asunto. Es tan tierno… Takao concéntrate. Sí, ahora su mente debía maquinar cómo solucionar aquello.

 **. . .**

Momoi estaba muy emocionada, siempre había reunido datos para asuntos de partidos, pero ahora Midorima le pedía que le diera los de prototipos amorosos de Kise y Aomine. Aunque Sakurai y Kasamatsu eran posibles atractivos para ellos, según los datos de Momoi no era interés amoroso, sino un tema de equipo.

Sakurai siempre apoyaba a Aomine y no se metía con él, además de darle almuerzo, por ello el moreno lo cuidaba con recelo. En cambio para Kise, Kasamatsu era su senpai, un pilar fundamental y por ello nadie era suficiente para él.

Complicado, un par de chicos que no se llevaban muy bien desde los inicios y que además sus equipos se habían enfrentado varias veces y habían perdido, la tensión del "enemigo" estaba presente.

Con todos esos datos, Miyaji se llevó la mano al mentón para pensar.

—Entonces, debemos hallar a los potenciales amores para cada uno de esos idiotas —concluyó el mayor con resolución.

—Aquí están.

Momoi le entregó las fichas a Miyaji, que enarcó una ceja al verlas y luego se las pasó a Takao, que sonrió al tener la idea perfecta para atraer a esos dos y dejen de interponerse entre Kasamatsu y Sakurai.

 **. . .**

Era el último día en el campamento de verano, y por ello se haría una fiesta donde todos podrían despedirse como se debía.

Ya estaban en el comedor principal, sentados alrededor de una larga mesa bebiendo (jugo, por supuesto) comiendo y riendo bastante fuerte. Parte del equipo de Seirin, Shutoku, Kaijo, Touou, Yosen y Rakuzan estaban ahí. Como eran los mejores equipos, y más rivales que los otros, fue que los escogieron para el campamento.

El entrenamiento había ayudado a que varios intercambiaran conocimientos y técnicas, y ahora, en un ambiente más relajado, estaban compartiendo gustos y vivencias.

Cuando Aomine entró en el lugar, se sentó frente a Takao, que recibió un codazo por parte de Miyaji.

El azabache suspiró y se inclinó hacia Midorima, sentado a su lado, y habló lo suficientemente alto para hacerse oír. —Así que Kuroko está con Kagami, wow, todos sabíamos que eso pasaría tarde o temprano.

Su vista periférica pudo ver que el moreno abría los ojos y dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa para poner atención.

—Ese no es tu asunto, Takao. —Midorima no podía mentir, por ello, se le había dado la tarea de seguir la corriente pero no decir nada fuera de lugar.

—Vamos, Shin-chan, esos dos hacen una pareja muy bonita…

Aomine frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe, saliendo del lugar. Takao sonrió triunfal y Miyaji asintió, ya estaba hecho, ahora que ese moreno estaría ocupado, solo quedaba Kise.

Takao salió del lugar en busca del rubio, entonces lo vio en medio del pasillo, hablándole a Kuroko que lo miraba con ese semblante serio que tenía, por ello el azabache no podía discernir de qué estaban hablando, así que pasó por su lado y vio el semblante serio de Kise, que lo miraba intensamente.

Bien, no tuvo que hacer nada. Kise estaba con Kuroko, el chico que le gustaba. Como siempre sus planes eran perfectos, ahora solo había que buscar a la pareja importante en el asunto.

 **. . .**

Sakurai no estaba por ninguna parte. Ya nadie estaba en el comedor principal y se repartieron por el lugar para poder buscar al escolta de Touou.

Nadie sabía que había ocurrido y Kasamatsu se arrepentía por haberlo ignorado deliberadamente para que Kise y Aomine dejaran de molestar. Lo había perdido de vista, ¿y si le había pasado algo en ese enorme lugar?

De pronto sintió unos golpes contra madera, seguramente una puerta, abrió el cuarto desde donde provenía y sintió los ruidos metálicos de una manilla al ser movida con fuerza. Provenía desde el cuarto de limpieza, pero por la rendija de la puerta no había señales de luz ni nada.

—¿Hola?

—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, sácame de aquí!

Kasamatsu reconoció esa voz y avanzó rápido para abrir la puerta, pero la manilla no cedía, siguió intentando con fuerza, pero no, al parecer estaba cerrada por dentro.

—Tranquilo, Sakurai, soy yo Kasamatsu, te sacaré pronto.

—¡No puedo abrirla! Por favor… por favor… —La voz del castaño se quebró y Kasamatsu frunció el ceño con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Kise al entrar, seguido de Kuroko.

—Sakurai está atrapado y no puedo abrir la maldita puerta.

—Iré por ayuda —dijo Kuroko saliendo de inmediato.

El rubio avanzó para intentar abrirla también, le hablaba a Sakurai, pero este no respondía.

Aomine entró estruendosamente, avanzando a paso rápido hacia la puerta y agitó la manilla con fuerza, pero no cedía.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Hay que sacarlo pero ya!

—Cálmate, Aomine-kun…

—¡¿Ryo?! ¡Ryo! Mierda… —el moreno se llevó las manos a los cabellos y Kagami le puso una mano en el hombro para intentar tranquilizarlo—. Ryo sufre de claustrofobia.

Mierda. Eso cambiaba todo, porque ése era el cuarto donde se guardan los útiles de aseo, era demasiado estrecho.

Kasamatsu avanzó y acercó su boca a la puerta. —Hey, Sakurai, tranquilo, enciende la luz.

—No puedo. —Por fin había hablado el castaño y su voz fue un sollozo—. La ampolleta está fundida… no veo nada, Kasamatsu-san.

Eso definitivamente estaba muy mal. Además del lugar estrecho, estaba oscuro y esa sensación lo hacía sentir incluso más ahogado, no podía ver la dimensión del cuarto para intentar calmarse, estaba realmente desesperado.

—Voy a sacarte de ahí, pero necesito que te calmes, ¿sí? Respira conmigo, inhala —ordenó el mayor haciéndolo él también, fuerte, para que lo oyera—. Exhala —repitió la acción.

Pero no podía saber si Sakurai lo seguía, aun así no se desesperó, debía hacer que el chico se calmara.

—Sakurai, estoy aquí, tras la puerta, y no me moveré. Escucha, cierra los ojos y respira una y otra vez, imagina que estás en el gimnasio, que es amplio y que el aire entra y sale por las puertas, fuerte y frío, refrescándote…

Dentro, el castaño estaba muy nervioso, sentía su pecho apretarse y no podía respirar, su mente solo pensaba que la oscuridad lo tragaba y que el cuarto era tan pequeño que se pegaba a su cuerpo intentando asfixiarlo. Se desplomó sobre el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas entre temblores.

La voz de Kasamatsu al otro lado era firme pero tranquila, lo estaba haciendo poner toda su atención en él, en lo que le decía y ordenaba. Entonces comenzó a hacer cada cosa que decía y se concentró tanto, que pudo respirar con normalidad, aunque no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

—Tranquilo, Sakurai, ya fueron a buscar a alguien. Tú solo debes aguantar.

Los ahí presentes se dieron cuenta de algo: la forma en que Kasamatsu le hablaba. Estaba siendo suave, pero en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación que sentía.

Kise una vez más, se asombró por lo increíble que era su senpai. Se giró hacia Kuroko y lentamente rozó su mano con la suya, para que luego el de ojos celestes lo mirara de vuelta. Si algo así le pasara a Kuroko, seguramente él perdería los estribos, sabía lo que su senpai estaba pensando y se sintió muy mal por su actuar tan egoísta.

Kuroko vio el brillo en su mirada y entrelazó sus dedos con él para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Sakurai?

—Aquí estoy, Kasamatsu-san —respondió el castaño haciendo que el mayor sonriera y apoyara la frente sobre la puerta.

Aomine se dio cuenta de algo. Con Sakurai eran muy amigos y por ello él era bastante territorial y egoísta, pensando que solo él es suficiente para el castaño. Pero se equivocaba, sin saber en qué minuto pasó, al parecer a Kasamatsu si le gusta el chico y lo estaba demostrando. Soltó un suspiro y se apoyó en la pared moviendo la pierna, no podía estar tranquilo, pero si perdía los estribos haría que Sakurai también lo hiciera.

—Mierda —gruñó entre dientes y Kagami lo miró para darle un golpe en el hombro.

—Lo sacarán, y espero que no sigas haciendo del idiota cuando lo hagan, Ahomine —dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo de medio lado, para recibir un dedo de en medio por parte del moreno.

—¡Llegó su salvación!

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a un eufórico rubio de ojos verde intenso pasar con los brazos en alto.

Entonces un golpe en la nuca hizo que todos se encogieran de hombros, había sonado muy fuerte. —No seas tan escandaloso y hazlo rápido.

—¡Pero no tienes que ser tan agresivo, Miyaji-san! —Reclamó Kotaro aun sobándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

El rubio se agachó frente a la cerradura y metió dos alambres. Los movía con destreza y sacando la lengua, al parecer estaba concentrado. Entonces sonó el "clic", el rubio abrió y Sakurai salió.

Kasamatsu cayó al suelo ante el peso del castaño, que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias —dijo apretando más el agarre, a lo que Kasamatsu se echó hacia atrás y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios.

Estaba aliviado y muy feliz.

Todos desviaron la mirada sonrojados, pero a los dos chicos no les importó. Sakurai sonrió y se levantó, ayudando al mayor a ponerse en pie.

—Disculpen por las molestias —dijo el castaño inclinándose frente a Kotaro, que sorprendido se llevó la mano a la nuca sonriendo bobamente—. Siempre soy tan torpe, lo siento, lo siento.

—No hay problema.

El grupo salió del cuarto y caminaron rumbo al comedor para poder finalizar la fiesta que apenas había podido desarrollarse.

—Esto es tan injusto, yo aún no he besado a Kurokocchi y Sakuraicchi ya tiene uno de senpai —reclamó el rubio cruzándose de brazos con un mohín mientras se sentaba, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por el chico de cabellos celestes.

—Sí que eres lento, Kise —dijo Aomine agitando sus cabellos rubios y sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

—¡¿Acaso has besado a Kagamicchi?!

—No solo besado —contestó lamiéndose los labios.

—¡No seas mentiroso, imbécil! —gritó Kagami con el sonrojo hasta las orejas.

El pelirrojo le dio un zape al moreno que se inclinó sobre la mesa ante la inercia y luego se giró enojado para seguir discutiendo.

Alrededor de la mesa, Takao se sentó en el mismo sitio, por supuesto, junto a Midorima.

—¿Un beso? —Preguntó el azabache para luego girarse hacia Midorima—. Eso sí que fue rápido, ¿no? Qué envidia.

Todos en la mesa se giraron a verlos asombrados y Takao dio un respingo—. ¿Qué?

—¡¿Acaso ustedes no se han besado ni una sola vez?!

—¡Claro que no! —Respondió Midorima acomodando los lentes con el sonrojo brillando sobre su piel.

Eso sí que era impresionante. Los presentes se miraron con una sonrisa maliciosa, al parecer debían hacer otro campamento y un nuevo plan para unir a la pareja más canon y en negación.

Pero había dos chicos ajenos a eso, que conversaban y hacían planes para salir luego del campamento, donde Kasamatsu planeaba darle un beso mucho más intenso.

* * *

Querida, ojalá te haya gustado, y haber podido cumplir con lo que esperabas. La verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiendo este fic, así que espero que lo disfrutes.

Gracias a todas las que leyeron, de verdad~

¡Yukio tocando guitarra, en una serenata personal, para todas! xD


	3. AoKasaKi

**Para:** Aura'Levi Rivaille.

 **Pareja:** AoKasaKi.

 **Advertencias** : Lemon. Trío. Lenguaje vulgar. Narración explícita.

* * *

 **La boca puede mentir, el cuerpo jamás**

 **.**

 **.**

La Winter Cup ha terminado y, por supuesto, los chicos celebran el triunfo de Seirin, un equipo que ha cambiado sus modos de juego y que ha destronado a Rakuzan, llegando hasta donde están a base de esfuerzos y derrotas, del trabajo en equipo.

Y si están celebrando deportistas innatos, ¿por qué hay tanto alcohol en la fiesta? Eso se pregunta Kasamatsu, que sentado junto a Moriyama, ya no puede dejar de beber.

La cerveza se siente amargosa pero refrescante y luego pasa al ron con hielo y bebida cola. Ha probado el alcohol antes, pero ahora que es mayor de edad, los senpais han celebrado con alcohol. Por supuesto, muchos tienen una tolerancia terrible.

Como él.

—¿Senpai? ¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunta Kise, con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano, al ver al azabache con el rostro sobre la mesa.

Kasamatsu levanta su cara y siente que todo le da vueltas, como su la figura rubia frente a él se dividiera y volviera a unir. —Shi… estoy bien.

Kise enarca una de sus finas cejas, sonriendo levemente, esa reacción es divertida. Mira hacia los costados pero la cosa no es mejor.

—¡Es en serio! Me gustan _–hip-_ las chicas, pero Kobori, eres muy guapo y alto, eso es sexy. —Moriyama sonríe con coquetería, mirando al más alto, que está muy sonrojado. Kise no sabe si es por esa declaración o por el alcohol, que también han ingerido.

Lo mejor será llevarse a Kasamatsu al piso de arriba, ya que la mansión de Reo es muy grande y las habitaciones sobran; él mismo ha dicho que pueden alojarse en cualquiera del segundo piso en el ala derecha.

Kise, como el kouhai responsable que es, toma a Kasamatsu por los hombros y lo ayuda a levantarse.

—¿Qwé pasa? —pregunta el azabache con la lengua adormecida, al sentir el repentino movimiento que repercute en su cuerpo tambaleante.

—Te llevaré a un cuarto, senpai, estarás bien —le explica el rubio pasando entre la gente que baila, hasta llegar a la escalera.

Reo los ve y se acerca con un vaso en la mano. —¿Qué le sucede a Kasa-chan?

—Bebió mucho, así que lo recostaré un rato.

—Cuídalo bien, Ki-chan —dice Reo guiñándole un ojo, provocando un violento sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio ante esa sonrisa maliciosa.

Subir la escalera es toda una odisea, Kasamatsu trastabilla y los pies se le enredan, no puede mantener el equilibrio mientras intenta poner el pie en cada escalón.

Por fin llegan hasta el pasillo y Kise lo conduce para detenerse en la cuarta puerta, donde enciende la luz y lo deja en la cama, donde el azabache se sienta intentando abrir los ojos y se deja caer hacia un lado como peso muerto.

—Me siento extraño…

Kise sonríe levemente, es muy tierno verlo así. Se ve vulnerable y eso es totalmente nuevo para él, _se excita_ , y el rubio sacude la cabeza ante este pensamiento. Le gusta Kasamatsu, su temperamento y carácter. Así que lo cuidará en este momento, no tomará partido de aquello.

La puerta se abre y Kise se gira a ver al recién legado.

—¿Aominecchi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a cuidar a senpai, sé que no tienes idea de cómo se trata una borrachera.

Ese tono tan ronco y pesado provoca que Kise frunza el ceño sintiendo su orgullo herido, él no es ningún inútil.

—Yo puedo cuidarlo perfectamente, Aominecchi —dice, pero el moreno avanza quitándose la chaqueta y abriendo una botella de agua.

Observa al azabache ahí tirado, parece evaluar la situación, y decide subirse a la cama y sentarse tras él, instándolo a sentarse también y apoyado la espalda de Kasamatsu contra su pecho.

Kise abre la boca para replicar por ese tipo de cercanía, pero Aomine alza la botella para darle de beber al mayor, que prácticamente inconsciente, deja el agua escurrir por su boca, mojando su pecho y la playera azul se empapa.

—Mierda —se queja el moreno, que bebe de la botella y gira el rostro de Kasamatsu hacia el suyo, uniendo sus bocas, dejando que un hilillo de agua corra por la comisura de sus labios.

—Hey… —Kise da un paso, está desconcertado, jamás se esperó que Aomine hiciera algo como eso. Pero algo lo detiene, se queda allí de pie, mirando al moreno cuando se separa y Kasamatsu jadea moviendo la cabeza, intentando abrir los ojos.

Esos ojos azul oscuro se posan en Kise, que da un respingo y se relame los labios, viendo la sonrisa maliciosa por parte del más alto al notar su nerviosismo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kise? ¿Estás duro? —Pregunta haciendo que el rubio trague con fuerza, y es entonces cuando su mano, de largos dedos morenos, se desliza por la playera mojada del azabache, hasta llegar a sus jeans—. Porque Kasamatsu sí lo está.

Un quejido ronco se escapa de la garganta del rubio, que sigue allí de pie. Su mente no está trabajando, es como si una parte de su cerebro le dijera: "hey, eso no está bien", y otra parte solo maquinara en lo sexy y voyerista que es eso.

Aomine acaricia la entrepierna de Kasamatsu, que se arquea ante el roce y su mirada se clava en Kise. Parece desorientado debido al alcohol, y el sonrojo baña sus pómulos.

El moreno vuelve a beber agua para darle a Kasamatsu, pero esta vez, cuando se separa, su lengua se ve salir de la boca del más bajo.

Kise ya no se puede quedar quieto e ignora a su mente, se libera a sus impulsos mientras avanza hacia ambos chicos y gatea para dejar su boca a escasos centímetros de la del mayor. Suspira sobre sus labios y Kasamatsu tiene los ojos cerrados, parece como si quisiera orientarse, luchando con su mente. Entonces lo besa, suave, jalando de su labio inferior, para luego capturar su boca por completo.

—Espera… Kise —jadea el mayor alejándose levemente.

El rubio lo estudia, Kasamatsu respira agitado y enfoca mejor, quizás el efecto más aturdidor del alcohol está pasando, pero aún parece sensible.

Aomine ha hecho la botella a un lado y sus morenas manos suben la playera de Kasamatsu mientras besa su cuello, lamiendo tras su oreja y quitando la prenda. Kise no pierde tiempo y acaricia las tetillas erectas de su aturdido senpai.

Es como una presa a merced de dos felinos hambrientos.

Kasamatsu siente esa boca caliente sobre su sensible pecho, jalando y chupando el rosado botón, y esa acción lo está haciendo enloquecer. Es incitante y le gusta.

En alguna parte de su mente, lucha por recuperar la compostura. No recuerda nada desde que se levantó de la mesa hasta ese momento, cuando su garganta se refrescó y vio a Kise frente a él. Está desorientado, no comprende mucho y su cuerpo lo traiciona ante esas manos… no, son dos pares de manos que lo tocan.

—Basta —reclama con voz débil, frunciendo el ceño y deteniendo un par de manos que masajean sobre la tela de su pantalón. Su mirada baja y ve la piel morena contrastando con las suyas, que sostienen esas muñecas. Se gira y su boca se encuentra con otra.

—Tranquilo, senpai, te haremos sentir muy bien —dice Aomine.

Su voz aterciopelada surte cierto efecto en Kasamatsu, que se arquea cuando Kise jala de su tetilla con fuerza, lanzando un millar de cosquillas placenteras que llegan hasta su entrepierna.

Vagamente reconoce a Aomine, por su voz particular. Siente una mano empujar suavemente su rostro hacia el costado, para luego sentir esa lengua caliente dentro de su boca mientras la otra mano desabrocha sus jeans.

Aomine lo besa profundo a pesar de la posición, su lengua acaricia la de él para incitarlo a participar del beso y Kasamatsu se derrite en ese húmedo calor.

Por fin su pene inhiesto es liberado y Aomine lo masajea lentamente, apretando lo justo, provocando que Kasamatsu rompa el beso y jadee ante el agarre. Es cuando Kise acaricia sus sensibles botones con los pulgares, besando su cuello y chupando con fuerza, intentado dejar una marca, tratando de dejar su rastro en él por sobre el de Aomine.

El moreno lo capta y sonríe, sus miradas se encuentran, azul contra amarillo. Ante eso, Aomine con el pulgar presiona la punta del pene del azabache, que se arquea violentamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Umn! —Gime Kasamatsu aferrando sus manos a la playera de Kise, que siente el remezón en su propio pene ante ese gemido tan descarado y sexy.

Aomine sonríe triunfal, sigue masturbándolo y esta vez mete dos dedos en la boca de Kasamatsu, que ante las sensaciones abrumadoras, deja que su saliva escurra por esos dígitos.

Kise está muy excitado mientras Aomine es quién dirige la situación. El calor es abrumante y pronto se pone de cuclillas sobre el colchón para quitarse la playera. Pero no se esperó que Aomine abandonara su tarea, tomando la manos de Kasamatsu, que respira agitado, y guiándolas hacia los pantalones del rubio comenzando a desabrocharlos.

—Kise… —El rubio observa a Kasamatsu totalmente rojo, deslizando el cierre de sus jean hacia abajo mientras dice su nombre.

No sabe si lo está llamando o si solo lo hace por inercia al reconocerlo, pero sea lo que sea, es increíble, lo incita hasta un punto inimaginable y comprende que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Aomine abandona ese cuerpo tembloroso para comenzar a desvestirse él mismo, sin perder detalle de esos dos. Kise besa a Kasamatsu mientras lo desviste, deslizando su boca por esa blanca piel. Ambos son muy guapos y esa vista es más que excitante. El rubio lo acaricia con cariño, se nota su deseo, pero también que trata de contenerse.

La voz de Kasamatsu se hace audible, aunque parece comenzar a despertar de su letargo. Es probable que no haya consumido una gran cantidad de alcohol y el golpe que lo dejó aturdido ya esté pasando, ya que es la primera vez que bebe. Por ello Aomine no pierde el tiempo, siempre ha querido una oportunidad como esa, desde que el azabache le hiciera esa falta. Porque esa mirada autoritaria lo hizo estremecer, porque ése chico es un reto imposible de resistir.

Apoya una rodilla sobre la cama y jala del brazo de Kasamatsu, que se aleja de la boca de Kise mientras Aomine lo insta a girarse y recostarse sobre su cuerpo, alzando su trasero.

—¿Aomine? —Pregunta el azabache que se sostiene apoyando las manos sobre el cuerpo del moreno, sintiendo esos duros abdominales bajo sus palmas. Es como si por fin fuera consciente completamente de su presencia.

Kasamatsu sabe que está borracho, pero su mente comienza a despejarse, como su una capa de neblina comenzará a disparase y sus pensamientos pudieran salir a flote para ordenarse. Por ello no comprende aquello, esta con Kise, sí, ¿pero por qué hay un tercero?

Antes de que pudiera seguir meditándolo, unas manos se aferran a su trasero, y lo que viene a continuación lo hace flaquear. Kise lo está lamiendo, rozando la lengua por su entrada para lubricarlo, y luego mete la punta provocando que el azabache apriete los dientes.

—Kise, no… no lo hagas, ¡oye! —Pero su voz carece de esa resolución que siempre mantiene a Kise a raya.

Aomine, apoyado en las almohadas, dirige la boca hasta su cuello para morder juguetonamente, dejando una marca de manera deliberada.

—Vamos, senpai, tócame también —susurra el moreno contra su oído, provocando que el otro se estremezca y clave sus ojos azul rey en los suyos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ustedes dos… ya basta…

Los pensamientos de Kasamatsu no logran una total conexión en su cerebro. Culpa al alcohol, sintiendo su cuerpo mucho más sensible y perceptivo, pero nublando su razonamiento.

Sabe que está con Aomine y Kise, que ambos juegan con su cuerpo, pero cuando intenta impedir aquello, su mente vuelve a cero debido a las sensaciones que lo aturden. Su mente dice que eso no está bien, pero se siente demasiado placentero, es un hombre después de todo, y está muy excitado como para terminar ahí.

Sí, definitivamente no volverá a beber.

Kise no pierde tiempo y está muy concentrado en su tarea, metiendo la lengua y sacándola, jugando con el contorno y dilatando el anillo de carne. Las piernas del mayor flaquean pero su mano se sigue moviendo sobre el duro eje de Aomine. Es grande, de un grosor proporcionado, y está muy duro.

A pesar de que no tiene plena conciencia de lo que está haciendo, Kasamatsu mueve su mano de arriba abajo con cierta torpeza, pero se siente muy bien, es un hombre, y sabe justo dónde tocar, cómo moverse, cuándo apretar.

El moreno comienza a soltar líquido pre seminal, observando la expresión de puro placer por parte de Kasamatsu, que no deja de temblar debido a esa lengua que lo humedece con descaro.

Aomine se relame los labios y se alza para mordisquear los del azabache, que gruñe contra su boca. Luego se aleja y lo insta a girarse para ahora tener él acceso a su entrada.

—Relájate, senpai —indica el moreno mordiendo un glúteo del mayor.

Aomine desliza la mano por el pene de Kasamatsu, y usando con su propia humedad, mete uno de sus dedos en la entrada del chico, que lo recibe con facilidad.

Los ojos azules del más alto chocan con los dorados de Kise y le sonríe. —Wow, está muy suave aquí, jugaste mucho con él, Kise.

El rubio traga con fuerza mientras Kasamatsu apoya las manos en sus hombros para sostenerse y comienza a jadear sobre su boca. Aomine besa su espalda al tiempo que mueve sus dedos dentro de él, ya van dos, que entran y salen haciendo tijeras. Ante todo aquello, Kise se abruma de excitación, con el azabache aferrado a él, jadeando sobre sus labios con descaro.

—Umn… ah… —gime intentando retener su voz, pero esos largos dedos moviéndose en su interior le arrancan esa voz sin poder hacer mucho para evitarlo.

Aomine empuja ese cuerpo suavemente, para luego masajear su propia erección y se prepara para penetrar.

—Kasamatsu, necesito que te relajes para mí —le pide el moreno, que con el pulgar abre su trasero y acomoda la punta, empujando suavemente hasta que entra la cabeza del pene.

—¡N-no! ¡Aomine! —Kasamatsu frunce el ceño y se deja caer, aferrando las sábanas. El dolor le recorre la columna vertebral.

—Tranquilo, senpai. Te sentirás muy bien —susurra el rubio inclinándose hacia su oído, donde muerde y chupa, provocando que el azabache se alce nuevamente sobre sus brazos para poder facilitar el contacto de su bocas, buscando consuelo, distraer su mente.

Kise saca la lengua y moja su boca antes de deslizar el músculo dentro. Roza la lengua de Kasamatsu y se frota contra ella, haciendo que responda, sacando la propia y ganándose un mordisco juguetón en la punta de ésta.

Aomine siente a Kasamatsu relajarse y empuja, entrando de una sola vez, con ese calor envolviéndolo y haciéndolo gruñir.

—Aomine…

El moreno se estremece al oír su nombre salir de esa boca y con ése tono de voz. Desliza la mano hasta el cuello del mayor y, apoyando los dedos en su mentón, lo insta a alzar el rostro y con ello su cuerpo, hasta erguirlo por completo.

—¡Ah! —Kasamatsu abre los ojos sintiendo el dolor en su trasero, puede sentir el trozo de carne muy dentro, tan repentino que le arde.

—Respira —susurra con voz ronca contra el oído de Kasamatsu mientras su mano morena comienza a masturbarlo para hacer más llevadera aquella intrusión.

El aturdimiento del alcohol mezcla el placer con el dolor. Kasamatsu se siente extraño, su cuerpo no sabe hacia donde inclinarse, porque a pesar de que la penetración duele, se siente bien y quiere que se mueva.

Kise se pone de pie sobre la cama y Aomine comprende aquello, liberando del agarre al mayor, que se inclina hacia delante por inercia, apoyando las manos sobre los oblicuos del rubio. Kise mete el pulgar dentro de su boca, jugueteando con su lengua para que produzca más saliva.

Esas pupilas azul rey se clavan en él, y Kise se estremece ante la imagen: con esos ojos llorosos y el sonrojo bañando esa piel. Toma su pene y apoya la punta en el labio inferior del mayor.

Kasamatsu frunce el ceño y comprende aquello, el alcohol se va disipando de su sistema nervioso, pero el placer y la excitación es lo que ahora nubla su juicio.

Abre la boca y saca la lengua para lamer la punta, mirando a Kise cuando lo engulle por completo, hasta que choca con su garganta y lo saca con rapidez para evitar la arcada que produce la repentina invasión. Luego lo toma para volver a lamer desde la base hasta la punta, deslizando la boca por el costado.

—¡Ahg! Umn… —Kasamatsu se aleja dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo su boca con la punta del pene de Kise.

Aomine comienza con las embestidas, sacándolo con lentitud, pero entrando con fuerza, dejando que se acostumbre, buscando el punto que necesita para destrozarlo en placer.

—Senpai, tu boca está muy caliente —suelta Kise aferrando las manos al cabello azabache del mayor, moviéndose a su propio ritmo dentro de esa boca.

Mezclado con el ritmo que lleva Aomine, todo se vuelve demasiado. Kasamatsu siente el roce dentro de él y en su boca, lo incita y ver la cara excitada de Kise, con los ojos vidriosos y la boca entreabierta, pronto lo van acercando hasta el abismo.

—¡Um! ¡Ugh! —Se queja al sentir las estocadas del moreno, que muerde su espalada mientras se aferra a sus caderas.

—Mierda, estás muy estrecho, Kasamatsu —se queja el moreno al tiempo que sus caderas chocan son su trasero a un compás constante.

Se siente muy bien, estrecho y caliente. Aomine se asombra de lo sexy que se ve la espalda masculina de Kasamatsu, trabajada, marcando algunos músculos, pero haciéndose angosta hacia sus caderas. Su piel blanca contratando son sus manos que se aferran a su cuerpo, el aroma a jabón que despide y el sabor a ron y cola que ha dejado en su boca.

—Me vengo, senpai.

Aomine toma del hombro al azabache y lo atrae hacia sí, para volver a besarlo preso del orgasmo que es desatado con unas embestidas más. Se derrama en su interior y Kasamatsu, al sentir el repentino calor, se estremece volviéndose aún más estrecho, provocando que el moreno gruña sobre su boca, frunciendo el ceño por el placer que le es arrancado desde lo más profundo, hasta la última gota.

Sale de él y rompe el beso, dejando a un Kasamatsu aturdido y jadeante.

—¡Lo hiciste dentro, dentro, Aomine!

Pero el chico no alcanza a quejarse, es interrumpido por el mismo Aomine, que se hecha hacia atrás y se lo lleva consigo mientras se apoya en las almohadas.

Kise se arrodilla sobre la cama y gatea hacia el cuerpo de Kasamatsu, que está prácticamente a su merced. Se acomoda entre sus piernas y pone su boca sobre la suya. El azabache nota la intensidad en esos ojos amarillos y comprende lo que se viene.

—Espera, no lo hagas, idiota…

—Vamos, senpai, ¿acaso no quieres sentirme también? —Pregunta el rubio y aunque su expresión finge cierta inocencia, su tono de voz y su mirada delatan el deseo.

—Kise… —Kasamatsu siente sus bocas unirse en un nuevo beso y pronto el rubio se abre paso en su interior. Despacio, tranquilo, disfrutando de la sensación de estar dentro, de ese anillo de carne tomándolo por entero.

Kasamatsu aún está en extremo sensible por el primer orgasmo, y ése músculo moviéndose en su interior, espoleando profundo en él, lo está haciendo enloquecer de placer.

—¡Ah! —medio grita Kasamatsu al sentir una violenta corriente eléctrica azotar su cuerpo.

—¿Oh? ¿Kise ha encontrado tu punto dulce? —Pregunta Aomine dejando sus labios sobre su oreja, calentándola con su aliento, incitándolo con su tono ronco.

El mayor se sonroja violentamente, pero no puede reaccionar, porque Aomine se ha apoderado de su erección y lo masturba sin piedad alguna. Rápido, contrastando con las lentas embestidas de Kise, que se toma su tiempo.

Pero el calor ya es abrumador, el placer vuelve el ambiente eléctrico y espeso. Kasamatsu no puede aguantar mucho, hipersensible, agotado y siendo estimulado sin compasión mientras Kise entra y sale, también sensible por la felación anterior.

Aomine aferra el cabello negro del mayor para atraerlo hacia su boca, mirando a Kise con una clara invitación a unir su lengua a ese baile caliente que están llevando. El rubio se inclina y se une al beso, metiendo su lengua, que se roza con la de Aomine, mientras Kasamatsu abre más la boca en un intento por recibir esos húmedos trozos de carne que se mueven con maestría, intentando tomar el control.

Kasamatsu se ahoga entre sus demandantes bocas y las embestidas de Kise que aumentan de ritmo, chocando contra él, buscando el consuelo del orgasmo.

Aomine y Kise siguen el beso. El rubio siente la lengua pasearse libre por su boca, anteponiéndose a él con facilidad y se siente tan abrumado de excitación que ya no puede más.

—¡Kasamatsu! ¡Umngh! —Jadea Kise en voz alta, rompiendo el beso y bajando para morder el hombro del azabache.

Este se corre en la mano de Aomine, que aún lo masturba a un ritmo enloquecedor. El moreno sonríe triunfal al sentir el calor de su semilla en la palma mientras Kise jadea sobre ese cuerpo.

Kasamatsu se desploma hacia atrás, quedando completamente recostado en el cuerpo de Aomine, que se relame los labios, satisfecho, y acaricia su cabello negro. El mayor está inconsciente, alcohol y placer, mucho placer, su cuerpo ya no resiste más.

—Mañana nos pateará hasta que nos mate —jadea el rubio cuando se deja caer a un lado de la cama—. Senpai me va a matar…

—Pero valió la pena.

El rubio se alza levemente para ver la sonrisa socarrona adornando ese moreno rostro.

Se acomodan para dormir con Kasamatsu en medio, siendo abrazado desde la cintura por Kise, que esconde la cabeza en su pecho, mientras Aomine pone el brazo bajo su cabeza y lo abraza desde atrás.

Tienen que aprovechar todo lo que puedan.

 **.**

 **.**

El amanecer ilumina el cuarto, abriéndose paso entre las nubes grises propias de un día de invierno. Y a pesar del frío que hace, Kasamatsu está parado frente a dos chicos, que agachan al cabeza, de rodillas frente a él.

—Veo que les gusta andar aprovechándose de personas borrachas…

—Senpai, lo siento mucho.

—No mientas, Kise —lo regaña el moreno sonriendo levemente—. Sí que querías hacerlo, acabar dentro, aunque senpai se negara.

Una venita se hincha en la sien del azabache, que aprieta los dientes y sonríe tenso ante ése descaro.

—Par de mocosos, les patearé las bolas hasta que se les caigan. —Kasamatsu avanza con los brazos cruzados y alza la pierna para apoyarla en el hombro de Aomine.

—Pero si pediste más, senpai. Tú fuiste el que se dejó medio violar —dice Aomine encogiéndose de hombros, con ese semblante indiferente, como si no estuviera provocando a la bestia.

Kasamatsu no puede con la vergüenza de aquello, porque recuerda casi todo, excepto cuando el placer lo abrumaba, ahí tenía lapsus de inconciencia, pero todo lo demás es claro como el agua. Se lleva una mano al rostro para cubrir su sonrojo.

—Aomine, idiota —es entonces cuando su cuerpo siente el remezón de dolor al tener le pie alzado aún. Se gira y se tumba en la cama, boca abajo, mirando hacia la pared contraria a ese par.

Es consciente de que pudo haber detenido aquello, pero ese lado carnal en él había tomado posesión debido al aturdimiento del alcohol. Así que, además de golpearlos, no puede decir o rebatir nada más.

—Más les vale que me traigan un analgésico y agua, par de imbéciles; y en cuánto me recupere, dios, rogarán no haber nacido.

Kise se levanta de inmediato, preocupado y con cierto deje de culpa, y Aomine lo sigue de cerca, bajando hasta la cocina, donde Reo los mira sorprendido para luego sonreír con malicia.

—¿Ustedes también quieren un analgésico? —Pregunta, y Kobori se gira a mirarlos con el sonrojo instalado en la cara.

Al parecer no eran los únicos que se la habían pasado en grande, y hubo más víctimas aparte del pobre Kasamatsu; que en el segundo piso, ya dentro del baño, jura que no volverá a beber, mucho menos a repetir la experiencia… al menos hasta estar mejor.

Se asombra por ese pensamiento y se sonroja con violencia. Toma un cepillo de dientes sellado, exclusivo para visitantes, y le aplica pasta dental. Sus ojos ven el reflejo cuando se lleva el cepillo a la boca, y al fin nota todas las mordidas y puntos rojos que se tornan lilas, que adornan su piel blanca. ¡¿Cómo mierda va a ocultar eso?! ¡Es como si se hubieses dedicado a marcarlo en todo lugar!

—Me la pagarán, definitivamente me la pagarán…

Entonces comienza a cepillarse los dientes mientras su mente baraja un montón de posibles venganzas, dolorosas, todas dolorosas y sangrientas.

* * *

Bitch, ojalá te haya gustado este one-shot, es que realmente me inspiré escribiéndolo. Y compensar el nunca escribirte un AoKuro (no, no lo haré nunca). Gracias por ayudarme con este evento, creo que podría dejarte mi legado yaoístico, querida sobrina

Ojalá todas lo disfruten y sus reviews son atesorados en este pervertido y negro corazón~

¡Kasamatsu con medias de liga para todas! –se desangra-


	4. MoriKasa

**Para:** Annie Thompson.

 **Pareja:** MoriKasa.

 **Advertencias** : Leve Angst. Spoiler capítulo 1 del Manga Kuroko no Basket- Extra Game.

* * *

 **No se puede dar algo por asumido, hasta haberlo intentado**

 **.**

 **.**

Moriyama se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro y salió de la sala de clases rumbo al edificio de enfrente, en busca de alguien en específico.

Se detuvo frente al aula de clases de Kasamatsu y bostezó por cuarta vez, debido al poco tiempo que había tenido para dormir, todo por los exámenes parciales. Estudió hasta altas horas de la madrugada durante casi dos semanas y no había tenido descanso alguno.

Hasta ese día. Por fin había finalizado su último examen y planeaba ir a comer todo lo que no había ingerido en esos días, junto a Kasamatsu, y luego irse a su departamento a dormir. Más bien, hibernar.

Kasamatsu tardaba demasiado, ¿estaría ocupado aún?

—Hola.

Moriyama se giró levemente para ver a una chica, de hermoso cabello chocolate y ojos verdes, mirarlo con una sonrisa suave. Era muy bonita, lucía unos shorts y una blusa holgada con pequeñas flores estampadas.

Ella, definitivamente, era su tipo.

—Hola —saludó de vuelta el chico con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Eres de ésta clase? Es que me gustaría perderte unos apuntes, por favor.

—Oh, no, no lo soy. Estoy en la carrera de publicidad, sólo espero a un amigo —respondió Moriyama girándose más hacia ella.

—Qué mala suerte, ya no tengo una excusa para hablarte —contestó la chica sonrojándose suavemente, lo que se le hizo muy dulce al chico de cabello marrón verdoso, que sonrió aún más y sacó su celular.

—Hay un café al otro lado de la universidad dónde preparan un cappuccino increíble.

La chica sonrío ampliamente, con cierta coquetería, pero feliz. Al parecer no se había equivocado con él, era muy agradable.

Terminaron intercambiando el número de celular para ponerse de acuerdo e ir al día siguiente a la cafetería recién inaugurada.

Kasamatsu por fin salió del aula y se acercó a Moriyama, que ya estaba solo nuevamente, y frunció el ceño a ver su rostro, que parecía muy contento, casi radiante.

—¿A qué viene esa expresión? —Preguntó Kasamatsu viendo su propio celular para confirmar la hora y luego comenzar a caminar.

—Una chica muy, muy bonita, se me acercó recién y quedamos de salir mañana.

—¿Mañana? —Kasamatsu lo miró levemente, como si algo quisiese agregar, pero por alguna razón decidió quedarse callado—. Ya veo, me alegra que si hayan chicas tan idiotas como para salir con un casanova como tú.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario. Moriyama sabía que no lo había dicho con ánimos de ofender. Además, él se había forjado esa fama por una simple razón: quería desesperadamente encontrar a _alguien._

Esa persona que le ayudaría a olvidar ese sentimiento, ese amor no correspondido hacia su mejor amigo, hacia Kasamatsu.

Estaba enamorado de él desde que entraran al equipo de básquetbol, o eso recordaba. Kasamatsu siempre había estado ahí para poyarlo, incondicional, ayudándolo en cualquier cosa que necesitase. Se enamoró de ese mal carácter, ese contraste cuando se preocupaba por todos a pesar de mostrarse tan duro. Era correcto y luchaba por lo que quería.

También le gustaban esos ojos, grandes y azules, donde se podía perder por largo rato. Era transparente y sagaz.

Pero sabía que nunca sería correspondido, comenzando por el simple hecho de que eran hombres. ¿Cómo se le declararía a su mejor amigo? Estaba la posibilidad de que él aceptara aquello, pero también estaba la de perderlo y, definitivamente, no podía permitirse eso. Así que en cuanto fue consciente de lo que sentía, comenzó a salir con cuanta chica guapa se le pusiera por delante. Al principio quizás fue con la inocente intención de causar celos en el otro, pero no, Kasamatsu simplemente parecía ajeno a su vida amorosa, ajeno a él, y la frustración, el dolor, lo hizo ir más lejos.

Moriyama se llevaba a la cama a la chica que le atrajera, y cuando ella se ponía seria, la cosa terminaba. Muchos decían que era promiscuo, pero él solo quería consuelo, ése que te confiere la carne, para olvidar ese amor imposible.

Y a pesar de que era plenamente consciente de que eso le estaba haciendo daño, jamás pudo alejarse de Kasamatsu. Estaba a su lado, fingía que nada pasaba y seguía adelante con él. Jugando, saliendo a divertirse, seguían siendo amigos.

¿Qué tan masoquista podía llegar a ser eso?

La orden de comida se les fue entregada en las bandejas y ambos tomaron asiento para comenzar a comer con ganas, los dos exhaustos por la ajetreada vida universitaria.

—Entonces, ¿ya finalizaste con los parciales? —Preguntó Kasamatsu bebiendo de su bebida cola.

—Sí, por fin podré dedicar más tiempo a mis musas.

—Ya llevamos casi un año de universidad y sigues siendo un completo idiota —soltó el ex capitán de Kaijo, con una venita hinchada en su sien.

—Es el amor, Kasamatsu, el amor te hace estúpido —dijo Moriyama con voz queda.

Estaba hablando muy en serio, ¿Qué tan bajo había caído? Buscaba consuelo en sexo vacío, en gemidos condicionados y deseo fingido. Y si las chicas tenían unos bellos ojos azules, mucho mejor.

Una amarga sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios, y Kasamatsu lo observó unos segundos, para luego desviar la mirada hacia su propia comida.

—Suerte mañana, espero que no lo arruines esta vez.

Y aunque Kasamatsu lo decía con la mejor de las intenciones, Moriyama sólo podía sentir ese desagradable apretón en lo más profundo de su pecho.

 **.**

 **.**

Recostado sobre la baranda a las afueras del café, Moriyama esperaba a la chica llamada Hikari.

Había llegado temprano y con una flor de color rojo entre sus manos.

Esta vez se esforzaría. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, sopesando posibilidades y viendo el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida. Se estaba haciendo daño, se estaba engañando a sí mismo y todo aquello no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Kasamatsu encontrara a la chica indicada? No podía siquiera imaginar como se desmoronaría. Y como todo humano, previene el sufrimiento antes de que llegue, así que por fin ha decidido olvidarlo definitivamente, probando otra táctica. Ésta chica es muy bonita y agradable, quizás resulte si se esfuerza, dejando de lado esa actitud de relaciones meramente pasajeras.

Sonrió de medio lado con melancolía, pero resuelto a hacer las cosas bien al fin. Ese amor no tenía futuro alguno.

—Moriyama-kun. —La dulce voz de Hikari llamándolo, lo llevó de vuelta al presente.

Estaba preciosa, llevando un vestido veraniego ceñido a su cuerpo, pero delicado, con colores pasteles y zapatos altos.

Le extendió la flor y ella se sonrojó mientras la recibía, sonriéndole con dulzura y entraron al café.

La conversación era fluida, ambos tenían muchas cosas en común. Moriyama jugaba futsal en sus días libres, al igual que el hermano mayor de ella, así que ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para que un día él fuera a jugar con él y un grupo de amigos.

Moriyama le confesó que su especialidad era lectura de la palma.

—¡Es en serio! —Exclamó Hikari juntando las manos y sonriendo emocionada—. ¡Eso es genial! ¿Puedes leer la mía?

—Claro.

Moriyama tomó su mano con delicadeza, no se lo explicaba, pero tenía una conexión con esa chica. Tenían cosas en común y ella era muy atenta con él. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su mano y ella rio nerviosa, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas traviesas.

Quizá, sólo quizá… ella sería la persona que podría liberar su corazón.

—"¡Este es el final!" —La voz alta de un hombre se hizo oír desde algún aparato, junto al murmullo de unos chicos sentados en una mesa al lado de la pareja, viendo la pantalla de un celular, que seguramente tenía la aplicación para ver televisión—. "¡Que contundente victoria!"

Algo llamó la atención de Moriyama, pero no podría especificar qué, cuando uno de los chicos le dice al otro—: ¿Ése no es Imayoshi? Era el capitán del equipo de Touou. Tenían uno de esos jugadores de la Generación de los Milagros.

—No te olvides de Kasamatsu, él también era capitán en… Kaijo creo que se llamaba la escuela, y también tenían a uno de esos jugadores.

—¡¿Kasamatsu?! —El azabache le dio un apretón de manos a la chica y se levantó para acercarse a ellos—. Disculpa, ¿podría ver un poco la pantalla?

—Claro, pero el partido ya terminó —dijo uno de los chicos mientras giraba su celular, y Moriyama pudo reconocer a Kasamatsu. No sólo eso, vio a un rubio muy grande escupirle la mano que le había extendido el ex capitán de su equipo.

Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, caliente, la ira recorrió su piel haciendo que frunciera el ceño y apretara los puños.

Lo habían humillado, habían humillado a Kasamatsu públicamente.

Le agradeció a aquel chico y volvió a la mesa, donde Hikari, frunció el ceño y le preguntó qué es lo que pasaba al ver esa expresión en su rostro.

—Lo siento, Hikari-chan, pero debo irme. —Moriyama no pensaba en nada más, recogió sus cosas y la miró serio—. Te llamaré luego, lo siento, de verdad.

Ella asintió, aún sentada en el café, viendo cómo Moriyama se alejaba saliendo por la puerta con rapidez.

 **.**

 **.**

Corría por la calle, no sabía qué hacer con exactitud, sólo podía pensar que Kasamatsu lo necesitaba en ese momento.

¡¿Por qué mierda no le había dicho que jugaría ese día?! Hubiese estado allí para él, para apoyarlo y ayudarlo, para partirle la cara a ese imbécil. Le escupió la mano y la expresión de Kasamatsu en ese momento fue terrible. Se notaba la incredulidad del principio y luego la ira ante tal humillación.

Entonces se detuvo en plena calle al caer en la cuenta de algo: Kasamatsu se lo iba a decir, le iba a decir que jugaba ese día, pero se quedó callado cuando supo de su cita. No había querido arruinar sus planes.

Una risita amarga se escapó por sus labios y se llevó la mano al cabello para agitarlo en busca de calma. Sabía, Kasamatsu sabía que él hubiese suspendido la cita y hubiese asistido al partido, por ello no le había dicho nada.

Con la mente más fría, giró sobre sus talones y recuperó su camino, ya sabía adónde debía ir.

 **.**

 **.**

El timbre sonó y Kasamatsu se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Moriyama estaba de pie frente a él, respiraba agitado y su mirada era extraña. El azabache se giró y entró en la casa sin dejar de agitar una toalla sobre su cabeza, siendo seguido por el recién llegado.

—Vi el final del partido de hoy —dijo el chico de cabello marrón verdoso dejando sus cosas junto al sillón.

Notó a Kasamatsu dar un respingo mientras se detenía frente a la ventana y cerraba las cortinas, el sol se estaba poniendo y ya no había razón para mantenerlas abiertas.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Moriyama insistiendo en el asunto, queriendo que hablara.

—¿Y me lo preguntas? Ni yo sé qué es lo que pasó —contestó dejando caer la toalla de su cabeza y apretándola con la mano hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Moriyama frunció el ceño, podía ver que eso lo afectaba más de lo que demostraba. Quería abrazarlo, realmente lo deseaba tanto, que sus brazos intentaban moverse, pero su cerebro los detenía a tiempo, haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran, sintiendo los tendones tirantes.

Seguía allí, de pie, y por fin Kasamatsu se giró, pero sin mirarlo aún, caminó hacia el sillón y se dejó caer con un suspiro.

—Yo… realmente no entiendo nada —comenzó a hablar el azabache mirando el suelo—. Nos ganaron de una manera devastadora, pero se burlaron de nosotros todo el juego, al principio pensé que era por su origen, ya sabes, el básquet en América no es el mismo que aquí. Me equivoqué, ellos se estaban riendo de nosotros.

Kasamatsu apretó sus shorts a la altura de las rodillas y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, pero el más alto sabía que no lloraría, que es un instante de debilidad que no mostrará enfrente de otros.

Lo conocía tan bien…

Nunca demostró su debilidad ante otros de esa manera, puede que haya llorado luego de un partido, pero nunca perdió la compostura, manteniendo su cabeza en alto, siendo fuerte. Todo para que su equipo no decayera, cargaba con el peso de todos y no se permitía debilidad alguna. Se mantuvo sereno, como si el asunto tuviera remedio, o no fuera tan malo como se veía, le restaba importancia. Pero cuando estaba solo al fin, era muy distinto.

Kasamatsu amaba el básquet, era bueno en eso, tenía un talento del que estaba orgulloso. Había luchado tanto, que incluso en la universidad seguía jugando.

—Hey…

—¿Sabes lo que se siente que te humillen de esa manera? —Lo interrumpió alzando la mirada y sus ojos azules mostraban todo el dolor, esa punzada en el orgullo—. En tu país, en el deporte al que amas. Nos llamaron monos, incluso me escupió. Me sentí tan inferior que apenas puedo soportarlo.

Moriyama caminó hacia él y se puso de cuclillas entre sus piernas, teniendo toda la atención de Kasamatsu, que seguía teniendo ese debate interno.

—Debiste haberme dicho que jugarías, te hubiese estado apoyando… pude haber hecho algo.

—¿Golpearlo? —Preguntó el más bajo enarcando una ceja—. No tiene nada que ver contigo…

—Sí que tiene que ver.

Kasamatsu no había dicho eso con ánimos de hacerlo sentir mal, se refería a que la humillación había sido recibida directamente por él y que por ello, sólo él podía redimir aquello. Aunque fuera tarde, porque no podía agredirlo, eso le costaría la expulsión del grupo, y en el juego… esos chicos estaban muy por encima de él. Qué impotencia.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los marrones del otro, acuclillado frente a él. Kasamatsu se sintió tan expuesto, que toda esa rabia se hizo nada.

—¿Y tú no estabas en una cita?

—Así es —respondió Moriyama con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Pero no podía seguir en ella si sabía que me necesitabas.

El azabache se estremeció, pero antes de que Moriyama pudiera captar su repentino sonrojo, se levantó caminando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a su cuarto, justo al fondo.

—Si sigues así jamás podrás encontrar una buena novia, Moriyama.

Es tono, serio e indiferente, como si lo estuviera regañando por haber ido a verlo. Todo lo había hecho por él, y Kasamatsu parecía indiferente. Sólo con esa frase y ése tono, Moriyama se sintió muy mal, como si esa decisión hubiese sido la equivocada, como si Kasamatsu le dijera que esperaba otra cosa de él.

Había ido a su departamento muy preocupado, le estaba dado su apoyo, ¿cómo podía ser tan insensible?

No, ya no podía más con eso.

Moriyama se puso de pie y caminó hacia el azabache, tomándolo del brazo y girándolo para ponerlo contra la pared. Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y el más alto pudo percibir la sorpresa en esa mirada azul.

—Jamás podré encontrarla, Kasamatsu. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque te amo, y ya no puedo seguir con esto, escondiendo lo que siento, fingiendo que nada pasa mientras tú me reprochas no tomarme en serio a todas esas chicas.

Kasamatsu lo miraba asombrado, estaba intentando procesar esas palabras, pero lo que más estaba presente fue ese "te amo". ¿Cómo era posible que su corazón pudiera latir de esa manera sólo con palabras?

Tampoco sabía qué decir ante aquello, Moriyama parecía serio, herido, y tantas emociones en un día estaban haciendo estragos con su persona.

Kasamatsu no fue plenamente consciente de cuando esa boca se acercó a la suya, probando, tomando sus labios con suavidad, aferrándolo de los hombros para que no se alejara. Poco a poco, succionando con suavidad, arrancándole un gruñido al más bajo, que frunciendo el ceño se dejó llevar levemente. Apretando sus labios y también jalando con suavidad.

Ante eso, Moriyama ya no pudo contenerse más. Abrió más la boca y profundizó el beso, subiendo sus manos para tomar su rostro y pegar más sus bocas. Su lengua se adentró para frotarse contra la de Kasamatsu, sabía a menta. Su boca estaba fresca y fría, y se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado tantas veces antes.

Pero Kasamatsu estaba abrumado, no tenía experiencia con eso, siempre había estado enfocado en otras cosas y las chicas que había besado eran contadas con los dedos de la mano. Nunca había resultado porque se ponía muy nervioso y su poca iniciativa terminaba por aburrirlas. En cambio ese beso era muy diferente, era intenso y necesitado, pero se lo estaba dando un hombre, su mejor amigo.

—Espera… —jadeó al alejarse unos centímetros—. Moriyama... ¡mn! —El chico no le daba tregua. Se estaba apoderando de su boca con experticia, desesperado y arrancándole el aliento desde lo más profundo.

Era demasiado, Kasamatsu estaba confundido, no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello y entre la desesperación de aquella confusión, lo mordió.

Moriyama se alejó haciendo distancia entre ellos mientras Kasamatsu lo miraba jadeando, pero cuando vio el hilillo de sangre caer por su labio inferior cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Yo…

—No lo digas —lo interrumpió Moriyama sacando la lengua para lamer la sangre, seguido del pulgar, que miró viendo el líquido rojo—. No lo sientes, lo sé.

El chico de cabello marrón verdoso soltó un suspiro y se giró para tomar sus cosas ante la mirada atónita de Kasamatsu, que aun apoyado contra la pared, estaba sumergido en un debate interno.

Ese beso le había gustado, la forma en que Moriyama lo había aferrado, en que le hizo saber lo mucho que lo necesitaba, lo había hecho estremecer y eso lo estaba abrumando.

—Escucha, Kasamatsu. Lo que siento por ti es grande, ya no puedo seguir cargando con eso. Por ello, cuando cruce esa puerta, dejaremos de vernos, fingiremos que esto nunca pasó y seguiremos con nuestras vidas cada uno por su lado.

Kasamatsu abrió más los ojos, sintiendo como se le cortaba el aire ante esas palabras. Sus pensamientos se mezclaban como miel, espesos, perdiéndose unos con otros.

Mientras tanto, Moriyama lo observaba fijamente, intentando captar cada reacción, pero Kasamatsu parecía abrumado y eso lo estaba haciendo desesperar. Quizás se excedió, quizás estaba siendo egoísta, pero no tenía otra opción, ya no podía soportar ese amor no correspondido, y con cada día juntos, aquello crecía. No era sano para él, y debía comenzar a ser egoísta o terminaría peor.

Si Kasamatsu lo odiaba o sentía asco, ya no le importaba, sólo quería salir de allí y terminar con todo aquello.

Dejaría de verlo, quizás hasta se cambiaría de universidad.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Hablaría con aquella chica y tendrían otra cita, jugaría con su hermano y amigos. Quizás serían novios muy pronto.

Estaba a centímetros de la puerta y su mano se alzó hacia el pomo.

Superaría ese amor al fin.

Una mano tiró de su chaleco con fuerza, deteniéndolo, y Moriyama sintió que algo se le atoraba en la garganta. No quiso girarse, no quería seguir malinterpretando las cosas.

—No te vayas.

Pero sólo eso bastó para desarmarlo por completo. Sintió la frente de Kasamatsu apoyarse sobre su espalda y sintió que toda su resolución se iba al carajo. Era débil, estaba enamorado.

Dejó caer las cosas y se giró hacia el azabache, que ni siquiera alzó la mirada.

—Si me quedo, ¿sabes que no será para seguir siendo tu amigo, cierto?

—¡Claro que lo sé! —Exclamó el Kasamatsu, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, frunciendo el ceño enojado y avergonzado hasta más no poder—. No soy idiota, Moriyama.

Si le correspondía, Kasamatsu no podía asegurarlo aún. Pero de algo si estaba muy seguro: ese beso había remecido hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, y saber que Moriyama saldría de su vida fue un golpe bajo. Siempre habían estado juntos, eran amigos íntimos, apoyándose el uno en el otro y había dado por hecho que siempre sería así.

Ahora que sabía sus sentimientos las cosas cambiaban, pero no tenía que ser para mal, ¿no?

Aun así, no se explicaba cómo es que estaban ambos sobre su futón, Kasamatsu con las piernas cruzadas y Moriyama atrás de él, secándole el cabello con el secador. Una vez que el sonido cesó, el más alto se animó a hablar.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás ahora? ¿Dejarás de jugar?

—Claro que no —respondió Kasamatsu soltando un suspiro. Ese hombre no le daba ni un instante de paz—. Pero espero que Aida haga un equipo que le patee el culo a esta tropa de imbéciles.

Moriyama sonrió, ahí estaba ese tono de voz amenazante, ese mismo que hacía temblar de miedo a los menores en los entrenamientos.

Se levantó para apagar la luz mientras Kasamatsu se metía bajo las mantas. Moriyama lo imitó, girándose hacia él pero sin pegar su cuerpo, se limitó a apoyar una mano sobre su cintura, sintiendo el respingo que dio el azabache.

Pasaron los minutos y al parecer Kasamatsu ya estaba dormido, pero el otro no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba tan feliz, pero todo le parecía irreal. Kasamatsu le había dicho que no podía prometer que se enamoraría y que aquello resultaría. Pero que lo intentaría.

Moriyama sabía que el más bajo debía sentir cierta atracción, de lo contrario, no le habría dicho aquello, y él se encargaría de hacer crecer ése sentimiento.

Kasamatsu se giró escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del otro, y por su modo de respirar, Moriyama supo que estaba fingiendo dormir. Sonrió entre la penumbra y se acercó más a él para enterrar la nariz en su cabello y aspirar el aroma a shampoo, para luego darle un casto beso en la coronilla. Podía sentir su calor, la suavidad de su tacto.

Y quería descubrir mucho más, pero ya habría tiempo.

Por fin tenía una oportunidad.

* * *

Querida Annie, espero que te haya gustado el fic, no sé si era la idea que esperabas, y lo siento si no fue así :C pero Moriyama se robó mi corazón a medida que el fic avanzaba y ya no supe en qué estaba. Y disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.

Agradezco a todas por su apoyo y por leer, además de dejarme sus lindos review~

¡Un nalgaso por Kasamatsu para todas! –de verdad, tengo que dejar de hacer esto xD-

PD: la próxima pareja es Teppei x Kasamatsu.


	5. KiyoKasa

**Para:** Arisa.

 **Pareja:** KiyoKasa.

 **Advertencias** : Ninguna.

* * *

 **Si los opuestos logran equilibro, son el complemento perfecto**

 **.**

 **.**

Se podría decir que su relación era "extraña", más que extraña, inesperada, suponiendo que sus equipos eran rivales, que uno tenía un carácter bastante complicado y que el otro era en extremo relajado. Quizás ése era el punto, sus extremos compatibilizaban.

Como una balanza, como el ying y el yang.

 **— . —**

Ése día habían quedado de ir a jugar entre la "Generación de los Milagros" a las canchas públicas. No supieron en qué momento la mayoría de los equipos habían llegado hasta allí, aunque no completos. Así que decidieron hacer un partido de tres jugadores escogidos por sorteo.

Kasamatsu sacó un papel que tenía en la punta el color amarillo, miró a su alrededor y Sakurai también lo había sacado y para su sorpresa, Kiyoshi también.

Los tres se alejaron levemente para tomar las camisetas respectivas y hablar un poco antes del pequeño partido amistoso con los demás.

Sakurai se devolvió para poder guardar su celular en su bolso y no estropearlo durante el juego.

—Lo siento, vuelvo enseguida —dijo el más bajo girándose para correr a guardarlo.

—Soy Kiyoshi, estaré a tu cuidado el día de hoy —se presentó el castaño, agitando los cabellos negros el otro, que sintió la venita hincharse en su sien y unas enormes ganas de golpearlo por confianzudo—. Vamos a divertirnos.

—Hey —lo interrumpió Kasamatsu quitando su mano de un manotazo no muy fuerte—. Soy de tercer año, ¿sabías?

Kiyoshi parecía asombrado, lo que irritó aún más a Kasamatsu. El castaño percibió aquello y sonrió más ampliamente mientras sacaba un paquete de su bolsillo y lo abría.

—Ya veo, lo siento. ¿Quieres un dulce?

Kasamatsu alzó una ceja un poco extrañado ante aquello, pero esa amplia sonrisa le causó una extraña sensación de confianza. Se encogió de hombros, recibiendo el dulce.

—Gracias —dijo desenvolviéndolo y echándoselo a la boca—. Wow, ¡está bueno!

El chico alzó la mirada y Kiyoshi sonrió aún más. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero el azabache se sentía más relajado y un tanto ¿feliz? Quizás era por el rico sabor de ese dulce, derritiéndose sobre su lengua.

Sakurai regresó y también le dio un dulce, volviendo a repetir para Kasamatsu, que sintiéndose como un niño, lo recibió para comerlo de inmediato a pesar de que recién había devorado uno.

—Bien, vamos a divertirnos —dijo Kiyoshi, agitando nuevamente los cabellos negros del más bajo, que esta vez no se quejó ni nada, de hecho, el gesto no le incomodó en lo más mínimo.

Esa fue la primera cosa que Kasamatsu aprendió de Kiyoshi Teppei: era bastante infantil, pero también amable.

 **— . —**

Kasamatsu tenía un hobbie que casi nadie conocía, y para complementarlo, compraba CD's de distintas bandas. Todas con buenos guitarristas y solos de guitarra increíbles.

Como día sábado, había salido a distraerse a la cuidad. Ahí estaba, frente a la estantería de discos leyendo la parte de atrás de una caja, la portada le había llamado la atención, pero parecía que la banda era nueva.

—¡Kasamatsu!

El recién llego se acercó cuando Kasamatsu lo miró con sorpresa, no esperaba topárselo en un lugar así. Mucho menos a _él_.

—Kiyoshi, ¿cómo estás?

—Bastante bien, estaba en terapia.

Kasamatsu guardó silencio por si el otro terminaba la oración, pero no explicó nada, a lo que decidió no preguntar tampoco, no era de su incumbencia al fin de cuentas.

—Oye, ése grupo es bueno, tiene unos solos de guitarra buenísimos.

—¿En serio? —Kasamatsu miró el disco más seriamente. Quizás lo compraría.

Lo llevó hacia el lector de CD's que ofrecía la tienda mientras Teppei se ponía los audífonos y buscaba la canción en específico.

Cuando la encontró, le dio los audífonos al más bajo, que en cuanto escuchó la melodía de la guitarra, sonrió complacido. Era lo que estaba buscando, de hecho, se parecía mucho a la música que le gustaba. Le sonrío a Kiyoshi y se quitó los audífonos para guardar el disco y llevarlo hacia la caja para pagar.

—¿Tocas guitarra? —Preguntó Kasamatsu de pronto, esperando a que la cajera le entregara su vuelto.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó alzando el índice hacia sí mismo—. No, para nada, de hecho sólo toco la armónica. ¿Tú tocas, Kasamatsu?

El chico cayó en la cuenta de que no había honoríficos, ni "senpai", ni siquiera un "kun", nada. Kiyoshi le hablaba con total soltura y de alguna forma inexplicable no le molestaba, ese chico irradiaba un aura gentil a pesar de su porte, y Kasamatsu se sentía relajado junto a él.

—Sí.

—¡Eso es genial! —Exclamó el castaño con una amplia sonrisa—. Entonces, iré a tu casa para escucharte tocar, será divertido.

Segunda cosa que agregar a la lista: tenían una que otra cosa en común, inesperadamente.

 **— . —**

Por supuesto, aquello no había sido una broma, ni un comentario a la ligera.

—Con permiso —dijo Teppei antes de entrar al dormitorio de Kasamatsu.

La verdad es que vivían cerca, era un dato que había surgido en una conversación vía WhatsApp, y por ello, el mayor no pudo negarse a esa visita. Aunque era reacio a traer gente a su casa para oírlo tocar precisamente.

Kasamatsu frunció el ceño al ver a Kiyoshi husmear entre sus repisas, era como un niño, uno bastante grande, en una tienda de dulces.

—Oh, te traje esto —dijo el castaño hurgando en su bolso para ofrecerle una bolsa de dulces a Kasamatsu, hablando de dulces pensó mientras recibía el paquete, reconociendo que eran los mismos de los que le había cuando se conocieron. Sonrió levemente, pero le restó importancia, sabía que si Kiyoshi se daba cuenta de que aquello lo alegraba de alguna forma, sonreiría triunfal, esa sonrisa que contrastaba con esa amabilidad que irradiaba la mayoría del tiempo. Lo que por supuesto, le daría ganas de golpearlo.

—Gracias —lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche y volvió su vista a Kiyoshi, que ahora no sólo veía, tomaba sus CD's y los giraba varias veces, observándolos con atención.

—Esta banda me gusta mucho.

—Sí, juegan mucho con los distintos tipos de estilo y sonido, son bastante arriesgados —contestó Kasamatsu tomando la guitarra de una esquina y haciendo las conexiones al parlante.

—Correr riesgos es prueba de nunca rendirse.

Kasamatsu giró el rostro para clavar sus ojos azules en esa fornida espalda. Aquel hombre alto y corpulento parecía bastante idiota e ingenuo, pero a veces decía cosas sumamente profundas, con un significado mucho más allá de la simple idea captada.

Eso le dio a entender a Kasamatsu que: Teppei era bastante perceptivo, peor lo ocultaba muy bien.

 **— . —**

Uno de aquellos días en que Kasamatsu tocaba la guitarra, Kiyoshi estaba sentado en el suelo escogiendo los CD's que se llevaría a casa, y sacaba de su bolso los que le prestaría a Kasamatsu.

El azabache alzó la vista unos segundos y se topó de lleno con la mirada del castaño, sus ojos café claro lo observaban atentos, analizando, y pronto se sintió intimidado por ellos, perdiendo el hilo del tono y poniendo los tres dedos, que no sostenían la uñeta, sobre las cuerdas para detener el sonido.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba pensando —respondió el más alto con simpleza, sonriendo más ampliamente pero sin dejar de mirarlo con intensidad.

Kasamatsu frunció el ceño, guardando silencio para instarlo a hablar, no le preguntaría en qué precisamente, aunque la curiosidad lo estaba poniendo más nervioso.

Kiyoshi captó el nerviosismo en su mirada, en ese ceño fruncido, y soltó una risita nasal, para sacudir la cabeza y, esta vez, cuando alzó la mirada, era incluso más intensa. —Pensaba en que siempre te vez bastante serio, pero cuando tocas la guitarra, tu semblante se relaja, te dejas llevar. Te ves realmente hermoso.

El azabache dio un respingo y sintió su rostro muy caliente. Quiso golpearlo, realmente lo quería, pero estaba tan descolocado que hasta sus impulsos violentos fueron anulados.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a un hombre así tan fácil?! Eres un completo idiota, Kiyoshi.

Pero lejos de sentirse ofendido, Teppei estaba fascinado con esa reacción: Kasamatsu cubriéndose el rostro con una mano para ocultar el sonrojo.

Kiyoshi rio relajado, parecía muy divertido con aquello, y en esa ocasión sí se ganó un puñetazo en el hombro, tan fuerte, que sentía el músculo palpitarle adolorido. Se disculpó, pero eso no menguó el enojo de Kasamatsu, que dejó la guitarra a un lado y se echó sobre la cama justo después de tomar uno de los CD's que le dejaría Teppei.

Ahí aprendió otra cosa: ese chico no tenía vergüenza, y lo peor de todo, es que sabía que sus palabras surtirían efecto… y siempre lograba, precisamente, el que quería.

 **— . —**

Kiyoshi era de esas personas que cuando entraban en tu vida, era difícil sacarlas. Él se abría paso en tu terreno, pero lo disimulaba con esos gestos atentos, era como si te distrajera mientras te roba comida.

Eso era infantil, pero astuto. Kasamatsu lejos de querer alejarlo, lo dejaba entrar siendo cociente de ello, pero fingiendo que no se daba cuenta. Esa aura relajada a veces se le contagiaba, e incluso, no le daban ganas de meditar tanto un asunto que ya era tarde tratar de impedir. Se podría decir que eran amigos, aunque ninguno de los dos se declarara así.

Y allí, sentados en el Maji Burger junto a Kuroko y Kise, ambos chicos guardaban silencio mientras desenvolvían sus hamburguesas.

Kasamatsu abrió su pan y vio las tres rodajas de pepinillo en él, frunció el ceño y lo acercó hacia Teppei, que tomó las rodajas y se las llevó a la boca. El azabache, una vez que vio su pan libre de esas cosas verdes, lo tapó y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¿Desde cuándo ellos son tan cercanos? —Preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño, pero sólo podía oír el sorbeteo por parte de Kuroko a su batido de vainilla.

—Desde hace meses —respondió el chico de cabellos celestes, que siendo muy observador, había notado esa cercanía en el primer partido—. ¿Recién ahora te sientes desplazado, Kise-kun?

—Kurokocchi es tan directo —se quejó el rubio con las fingidas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta Kasamatsu, era que Teppei se parecía a una serpiente: silencioso, no te dabas cuenta de su cercanía sino hasta que se asentaba, y era él mismo el que se dejaba mostrar.

 **— . —**

El viento frío del otoño le rozaba la piel sudada, pero no lo sentía por mucho, ya que el clima era templado, por eso al mayor le gustaba esa estación del año.

Kasamatsu alzó su playera para secarse la boca y las mejillas, respirando con dificultad debido al cansancio y la agitación, mientras Teppei boteaba la pelota frente a él, también agitado, pero con la sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

98 – 72.

El mayor frunció el ceño al recordar que cuando comenzaron el juego, él iba ganando por mucho, de hecho, y de pronto, Teppei se convirtió en una muralla, le costó hacer puntos y pronto, el castaño lo superó hasta llegar a los 98 puntos.

¿Cómo había pasado eso?

—Creo que ya es hora de volver —dijo Teppei sosteniendo la pelota contra su cadera y pasando el brazo por su frente para quitar algo de sudor.

Kasamatsu asintió, estaba bastante cansado. Era rápido, sí, pero Kiyoshi había tomado el ritmo del juego. No. Sus ojos azules se abrieron al caer en la cuenta de algo: él siempre tuvo el ritmo del juego, es sólo que lo estaba estudiando al principio.

Darse cuenta de aquello fue un poco… ¿escalofriante? Kiyoshi nunca mostraba todo a la primera, observaba a su alrededor y luego se adaptaba.

Siempre estaba tramando algo.

 **— . —**

Aunque se habían vuelto muy cercanos, Kasamatsu no lo admitiría abiertamente, solo dejaría que todo fluyera, al fin y al cabo, no se sentía forzado, eran situaciones que se daban casi de forma natural, aunque a veces tenía la sensación de que Kiyoshi tenía algo que ver un poco con las circunstancias.

—Eres bastante confianzudo, eh —se quejó Kasamatsu observando al enrome chico recostado sobre su cama mientras leía uno de sus mangas deportivos.

Kiyoshi bajó el libro y lo miró con fingida inocencia, para luego sonreír apenado. Claro que Kasamatsu eso no se lo creía.

—¿No me echarás al suelo o sí? —dijo con voz de cachorro, pero de alguna forma, eso sonaba más a afirmación que otra cosa—. Hay espacio de sobra para ti.

El rostro de Kasamatsu fue todo un poema, estaba sorprendido, pero antes de poder sonrojarse, frunció el ceño y sonrió para sus adentros, ya conocía bastante bien ese tipo de acciones, era para avergonzarlo precisamente, entonces, le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Se subió a la cama y cruzó las piernas, para apoyar la espalda contra el estómago de Kiyoshi, que estaba recostado de lado. Kasamatsu abrió la revista y comenzó a leer con el rostro totalmente sereno, aunque por dentro, sentía su estómago algo tenso debido a la expectación.

Lo miró de reojo y Kiyoshi parecía serio, no tenso, pero era como si algo estuviera pensando, aun así no dijo nada, y Kasamatsu por fin se permitió sonreír más abiertamente, volviendo su vista a la revista.

Pero se suponía que todo era un juego, ¿no? Entonces, ¿cómo fue que ese juego había llegado hasta eso?

Kasamatsu por fin era consciente de la posición en que estaban, y no solo eso, que esa cercanía se venía repitiendo desde aquel día en que había intentado cohibir a Teppei.

Ahora estaba allí, sentado entre sus piernas y apoyando su espalda contra el pecho del más alto, que reposaba sobre las almohadas; mientras aferraba su cuaderno de matemáticas, lápiz en mano para resolver los ejercicios.

Ok, eran amigos íntimos, pero… no tan íntimos, ¿acaso los amigos íntimos estaban así de cerca?

El azabache se alzó con ademán de alejarse, pero Teppei lo imitó apuntando el cuaderno entre las manos del otro.

—Nunca comprendí esto de los problemas con paréntesis.

—¿Los resuelves en orden? —Preguntó Kasamatsu, las matemáticas le gustaba mucho, así que fue fácil hacer que se concentrara solo en números.

—Claro, primero estos —dijo el castaño indicando los primeros paréntesis—, y luego éstos.

—No es necesariamente en ése orden, idiota, tienes que resolver los paréntesis, pero los que tienen división y multiplicación primero, además no puedes obviar los signos positivo y negativo…

Pronto el mayor se sumergió en una explicación bastante profunda sobre la forma de resolver esos problemas y Teppei comprendió bastante rápido, aludiendo a que el azabache era bueno explicando cosas cuando no estaba enojado.

Kiyoshi se ganó un golpe en las costillas con el codo de Kasamatsu, que se dio cuenta de que seguían en la misma posición, pero más relajados.

Y de eso también se dio cuenta, anotando que también debía tener cuidado: Teppei siempre sacaba provecho de las circunstancias e inclinaba todo a su favor de una u otra forma.

Por supuesto, se ganó otros dos golpes por ello.

 **— . —**

El invierno era frío, aun así, ambos salieron a jugar a las canchas, pero en aquella ocasión algo andaba mal con Teppei.

Kasamatsu lo notó al poco tiempo de juego, el chico no era rápido, tampoco es que lo superara en ése ámbito debido a su altura y complexión, pero estaba siendo muy lento. Tampoco reaccionaba a tiempo, se giraba con cierto… cuidado.

Al principio creyó que podría estar enfermo, quizás no se sentía bien, pero su semblante no demostraba signos de malestar físico.

El azabache boteó la pelota un par de veces, luego la tomó entre sus manos avanzando hacia la izquierda, pero retrocedió cuando Teppei se inclinó en esa dirección, girando para pasarlo por la derecha, y en cuanto el castaño hizo ademán de cambiar de dirección para seguirlo, cerró uno de sus ojos, apretando los dientes, dejando ver a Kasamatsu que su pierna derecha tembló.

Kasamatsu se detuvo observando mejor a Teppei, que se recompuso con rapidez y sonrió con naturalidad.

—No hagas eso, me molesta —lo reprendió el azabache frunciendo el ceño, estaba serio, lo que hizo a Teppei enderezarse, abandonando la posición de defensa de antes—. ¿Hace cuánto que te duele?

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Teppei y Kasamatsu por primera vez sintió una barrera alzarse entre ellos.

—Desde la mañana, los días fríos son los peores.

Kasamatsu frunció el ceño, porque en cuanto Kiyoshi le dijo aquello, se giró hacia el banquillo donde había dejado su chaqueta.

—Veo que ya no jugaremos, así que me iré a casa.

—Voy contigo.

Kiyoshi se acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta mientras se giraba a verlo sorprendido. —¿No sabes que es de mala educación auto-invitarse?

—¿Ah? —Kasamatsu alzó una ceja y le pegó con la pelota, la que Kiyoshi atrapó entre sus manos cuando le dio en el estómago—. Mira quién habla, el que incluso ocupa la cama del dueño de casa, eres un completo sinvergüenza, Kiyoshi.

Kasamatsu se puso la chaqueta también, no habían jugado ni 15 minutos, así que sentía el frío del aire a su alrededor.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Kasamatsu fue recibido por una señora de edad, que le sonrió amable, ofreciéndole leche y galletas recién horneadas.

—Muchas gracias, abue —dijo Kiyoshi colgando el abrigo junto a la puerta—. Te ayudaré con eso.

El azabache vio a Teppei perderse tras una puerta, seguramente sería la cocina, y volvió con una bandeja entre sus manos. El castaño le indicó que subieran la escalera, donde en la primera puerta a la derecha estaba su cuarto.

Dentro, todo estaba muy ordenado, lo que le asombró de cierta forma al mayor, que miró la repisa llena de CD's, igual que la suya, y en el escritorio había un mazo de cartas Karuta1. La rozó con la punta de los dedos mientras Teppei se sentaba en el suelo forrado de alfombra, para ofrecerle una taza de leche caliente a Kasamatsu cuando se acercó.

—Tú abuela es muy dulce, ahora no puedo imaginar de dónde sacaste esa personalidad tan retorcida —soltó el azabache soplando el líquido caliente en la taza.

—¡¿Retorcida?! Oye, eso no suena nada bien.

—Dicen que la verdad duele.

—Pero esa no es la verdad —se defendió el castaño frunciendo el ceño, viendo el rostro impasible por parte de Kasamatsu, que ya había devorado dos galletas.

—Ya que estamos hablando de la verdad, ¿qué le pasó a tu rodilla?

El ambiente había cambiado repentinamente, era como si se hubiese tensado, volviéndose espeso, haciendo que Kiyoshi relajara sus cejas, pero la expresión que se formó en su rostro era de indiferencia, haciendo sentir a Kasamatsu como un extraño preguntándole algo que no debía.

¿Acaso no eran amigos? Él sabía quién era el culpable, pero por supuesto, no sabía que tan grave era esa lesión… y le importaba.

Kasamatsu sintió el apretón en su pecho, pero no lo demostró, dejando la taza sobre la bandeja y levantándose con rapidez.

—Si no quieres hablar, no importa, haz lo que te plazca.

Pero antes de que Kasamatsu llegara a la puerta, Kiyoshi mojó sus labios para decir—: me destrozaron la rodilla durante un partido y debo someterme a una operación bastante complicada.

Kasamatsu se giró frunciendo el ceño ante esa revelación. —¿Entonces por qué estás jugando?

—¿Por qué? —Una sonrisa amarga se instaló en el rostro de Kiyoshi —. Porque ésta es mi última oportunidad de jugar con el equipo, ellos me necesitan y yo a ellos, y soy capaz de sacrificar mi rodilla, mis piernas y mucho más.

—No es sólo por ellos, también es por ti, ¿no?

—¡Quiero ganar! —Exclamó Kiyoshi apretando los dientes, clavando sus ojos cafés en Kasamatsu, que dio un respingo, pero no se sentía intimidado, sino que asombrado por la intensidad que se reflejaba en él aquel sentimiento—. Quiero que seamos los n° 1 de Japón.

Kasamatsu avanzó hacia él, haciendo la bandeja a un lado e instando a Teppei a alzar su pierna frente a él.

—Mi madre es masajista, y muchas veces me ha ayudado con masajes para menguar el dolor y ayudar a la recuperación de los músculos cuando me hiero en un partido.

Kiyoshi lo miró asombrado, Kasamatsu estaba sonrojado, pero esta vez él no tenía nada que ver con aquello. Dejó que le subiera el holgado pantalón de buzo para ver la venda que le cubría la rodilla.

En ese momento, Kasamatsu se sintió muy mal, y el más alto lo supo.

—No necesito que sientas pena por mí.

Su voz había sonado fría, distante, y de nuevo estaba alzando una muralla entre ellos, haciendo que Kasamatsu ahora si estuviera enojado.

—¡¿Eres, idiota?! —Alzó el puño para golpearle el hombro dos veces seguidas.

—¡Au!

—¡No seas niñita! ¡Mides casi dos metros y eres un llorón! —Exclamó Kasamatsu pegándole otras tres veces más.

Entonces sin mirarlo, dejó sus manos sobre su rodilla para quitar la venda, notando que estaba algo hinchada, seguramente en reacción al frío y a los movimientos. Comenzó a acariciar con los pulgares, sosteniendo con los otros dedos la pierna para mantenerla en alto. Ejercía la presión justa para ayudar a la circulación, pero no lo suficiente para hacer más daño.

Kiyoshi sonrió levemente, viendo esas manos acariciar sobre su piel. Sabía que Kasamatsu estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, parecía algo avergonzado por tener ese tipo de conocimiento ¿o sería por tener que tocarlo de aquella manera?

—Aunque debo decir que este masaje es mejor que el de una chica. —Por supuesto, lo había dicho con ánimos de hacer enojar al azabache, pero también de menguar el ambiente.

Kasamatsu alzó la mano, pero no para golpearlo, en cambio, le tomó la oreja y tiró hacia arriba, provocando que le salieran unas lágrimas de dolor.

—Juro, que si dices una palabra de esto, te destrozaré la otra rodilla, Kiyoshi.

Kasamatsu agregaba otra cosa a la lista: Teppei era muy receloso con sus cosas, mostraba lo que quería mostrar y eso lo hacía sentir algo inseguro.

 **— . —**

Definitivamente la abuela de Teppei era muy tierna. Kasamatsu comenzaba a ir más seguido de visita a su casa, y cada vez que llegaba, la abuela del castaño le tenía postres, dulces (eso quizás era hereditario), bebidas caseras, ¡hasta sabía cuál era su comida favorita! El Nikujaga le quedaba realmente delicioso.

Por la tarde, pasaba horas junto a Kiyoshi, que le estaba enseñando a jugar Hanafuda2, donde admitía, él era muy bueno.

—¡Maldita sea! No puedo recordar que significa este pájaro cuando está con ésta otra carta…

Teppei rio divertido al verlo tan frustrado y luego se estrió soltando un suspiro. —Creo que es suficiente por hoy, quizás, sólo quizás, mañana puedas vencerme.

—Sólo espera a que aprenda, idiota, te patearé el trasero —dijo Kasamatsu con el ceño fruncido, sin despegar la mirada de las cartas frente a él.

Ya era pasada la medianoche, y ese día, como otros, Kasamatsu se quedaría a dormir.

Frente a la puerta de la habitación, estaba la del baño, que el azabache usó para lavarse los dientes y prepararse para dormir. Una vez listo, entró al cuarto donde Teppei ya estaba acostado en el futón con los ojos cerrados y el semblante tranquilo.

Kasamatsu se sorprendió de lo grande que era ese chico, si estirara las piernas por completo, sus pies saldrían del futón.

—Buenas noches —se despidió el azabache apagando la luz, dejando que el cuarto se iluminara por la luz plateada de la luna y se acomodó bajo su futón.

Cerró sus ojos, estaba bastante cansado, había pasado toda la semana bajo un estricto entrenamiento, ya que se acercaban las finales de la Winter Cup y aprovechó de ir a visitar a Teppei ése fin de semana. Sería el último antes de que comenzaran los partidos y pasaran semanas sin verse.

Entonces sintió que la tela que lo cubría se alzaba, y que Kiyoshi pegaba su pecho contra su espalda para volver a arroparlo. Kasamatsu se estremeció cuando ese enorme brazo se deslizó bajo el suyo para envolverlo desde la cintura, sintiendo su rostro sobre la nuca.

Kasamatsu quería hablar, pero en cambio se mordía los labios. Estaba nervioso, pero un poco más acostumbrado. El castaño se estaba metiendo dentro de su futón desde hace varias noches, pero no hacía más que abrazarlo, y al día siguiente, se comportaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

El azabache estaba algo desconcertado, sabía, muy en el fondo, que esa clase de cercanía no era común entre dos "amigos", mucho menos entre hombres. Pero de alguna forma inexplicable para él, no le molestaba a pesar de que lo ponía muy nervioso.

Teppei beso su nuca suavemente, un simple toque, pero que acompañado de su respiración lo hizo estremecer. Cerró sus ojos azules con fuerza para intentar controlarse y por fin el más alto aflojó el agarre, lo que hizo pensar a Kasamatsu que quizá ya estaba dormido. Tragó con fuerza y acomodó mejor la cabeza sobre la almohada para intentar dormir.

Entre el letargo, notó otra cosa: Teppei era una persona muy cariñosa, pero no sabía si era sólo con él ése tipo de "cariño" o era con todo aquel a quien consideraba su amigo.

 **— . —**

Kasamatsu sabía que debía tener la mente enfocada en sus estudios. La Winter Cup había terminado hacía una semana y ahora debía enfocarse en estudiar para rendir el examen de ingreso a la universidad que quería.

A pesar de ello, no podía, tenía su mente en otra parte, más exactamente, en otra persona.

Kiyoshi estaba desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Al menos para él. Desde que Seirin ganara el campeonato, no se habían vuelto a ver. Si bien Kasamatsu no lo había vuelto a contactar porque no quería distracciones, muy en el fondo esperaba que el castaño de sonrisa amable sí lo hiciera.

Nada. Ni una sola llamada, ni un solo mensaje de texto, ni siquiera le había contestado el que le había enviado la última vez, de eso, hace cinco días ya, cuando le dijo que estaría ocupado y que pospusieran la visitas.

No era como si lo extrañara, pero estaba preocupado, era su amigo, se habían vuelto muy cercanos.

—¡Maldita sea! —La palabra "cercamos" hacía eco en su cabeza y no podía evitar sonrojarse.

—Kasamatsu, tengo los resultados del ensayo —anunció Moriyama al entrar en la sala donde el azabache miraba el libro, pero no lo leía realmente.

Y con ello, su día se había ido por el caño. Había obtenido una _C_ y Moriyama, que solo quería asistir ahí por las chicas, tenía una _B_. Eso era frustrante, y sólo una persona tenía la culpa de aquello o quizá no, pero quería culparlo de todas maneras.

—Lo golpearé hasta que le sangren los ojos…

—¿Qué hizo Kise ahora? —Preguntó Kobori mientras caminaban al gimnasio para ver cómo iban los kouhai con el entrenamiento.

En cuanto se detuvieron en la puerta, Kise corrió hacia ellos secándose el sudor por el duro entrenamiento que les estaba dando un energético Hayakawa.

—¡Kasamatsu-senpai! —Exclamó el rubio, que luego frunció el ceño al verlo allí—. Oye, ¿no estarías en el aeropuerto despidiendo a Kiyoshi-san?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabías? Kiyoshi-san se va a América para someterse a una operación, creo que es por su rodilla, pero no lo sé con exactitud.

Kasamatsu apenas podía comprender aquello, sentía la garganta seca y un vacío en el estómago. ¿Era verdad eso? Teppei se iba, y ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de despedirse, al menos un mensaje de texto, ¿no?

Nada. Había llegado a su vida, se había inmiscuido hasta hacerlo confiar y luego se iba como si nada. Tan propio de él…

El azabache apretó los dientes y giró sobre sus talones.

Lo que entendió esa vez de Kiyoshi, le caló en lo más profundo: no importaba cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos, tampoco si se hacían llamar amigos, cuando él tomaba una decisión, no importaba nada más.

 **— . —**

Teppei abrió su celular, pero en la pantalla no había nada, ni un mensaje, ni una llamada nueva. Tecleó para buscar un contacto en específico, dispuesto a escribir, pero luego cerró el aparato de golpe. No, no podía echarse para atrás.

Alex se acercó a él con una sonrisa amigable y este le respondió de la misma manera, abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el recién llegado.

—Me alegra que puedas seguir sonriendo cómo idiota, Kiyoshi.

El castaño desvió la mirada al tiempo que la rubia se hacía a un lado, mientras Kasamatsu se detenía allí, sin dejar de mirar a Kiyoshi. Sus miradas eran tensas y sus expresiones desafiantes.

—Debo hacer una llamada, chicos, nos vemos luego.

El más alto asintió hacia Alex, pero Kasamatsu no despegaba sus enormes ojos azul de él, haciendo que soltara un suspiro, ablandando su expresión. Kiyoshi movió la cabeza en señal para que lo acompañara y salieron del Aeropuerto, hacia un costado solitario, donde podrían hablar.

—Me voy a América, la operación es mucho más accesible y Alex es muy buena en los ejercicios de recuperación —explicó Teppei con el semblante serio, impasible, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

—No quiero tus explicaciones, Kiyoshi. Puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

El más alto frunció el ceño un poco molesto ante esas palabras. —¿Entonces por qué viniste, Kasamatsu?

—En realidad no lo sé —confesó encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que quería comprobar algo, y ya lo tengo más que claro. Te deseo suerte, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Kasamatsu se giró para volver por donde habían salido.

Kiyoshi sintió ese tono de voz reverberar hasta él, sintiendo cómo se adhería a su piel y lo hacía temblar. ¿Acaso era culpa? Sí, era eso exactamente.

—Kasamatsu. —El chico se detuvo y se giró juntando las cejas ante la extrañeza, cuando dos enormes manos tomaron su rostro y lo atrajeron hacia sí.

Teppei había juntado sus bocas.

Un beso superficial, encajando sus labios, manteniendo un contacto que pretendía tantear terreno, a la espera de alguna reacción.

Pero Kasamatsu ya no podía pensar más y dejó caer su bolso, soltando un quejido contra esa boca mientras lo aferraba de la chaqueta, haciendo que el más alto se alejara unos centímetros, con esa sonrisita estúpida que le estaba dando ganas de golpearlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, Kiyoshi volvió a besarlo.

Esta vez muy diferente, abriendo la boca para capturar la otra, metiendo su lengua con descaro y acariciando todo dentro, reconociendo cada curva y textura dentro de la caliente boca del azabache.

Kasamatsu frunció el ceño ante la intensidad del beso, ante esa boca que lo estaba reclamando por completo. Kiyoshi le estaba robando el aliento, no le dejaba momento de duda y, si eso seguía así, terminaría por marearse.

Se alejó levemente para respirar, y a pesar de que el aire entraba hacia sus pulmones, Teppei no dejó de besar la comisura de sus labios, mordisqueando el inferior y sonriendo entre cada beso.

—Dime, Kasamatsu, ¿me esperarás hasta que vuelva?

El chico clavó sus enormes ojos azules en él, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado mientras el otro deslizaba las manos por sus brazos y unía sus frentes, sin dejar de escudriñarlo con la mirada.

—En serio, no sé cómo puedes decir esa clase de cosas sin siquiera tartamudear —soltó Kasamatsu en un vago intento por desviar el tema, cerrando los ojos e inhalando con fuerza para sentir el aroma del más alto.

—Eres tú, surtes cierto efecto en mí y me hace perder el control.

—Alex debe estar buscándote, será mejor que regreses —dijo Kasamatsu sintiendo el calor desde sus mejillas, hasta sus orejas.

Se giró, pero no dio ni dos pasos, cuando Kiyoshi lo abrazó desde atrás, enterrando el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello.

—Me gustas, Kasamatsu, y cuando vuelva, no te dejaré escapar. —El tono profundo que había utilizado lo hizo estremecer, tanto por el significado, como por la intensidad de su voz.

Kasamatsu se giró levemente, para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios y decir—: Eso espero.

Otra sonrisa, estúpida, y decidió girarse para no golpearlo ya que esa sería la última vez que se verían en mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegaron para encontrarse con Alex, los demás del equipo de Seirin estaban allí para despedirlo. Kasamatsu se mantuvo al margen, recibiendo la última sonrisa por parte del más alto, que se encaminó al avión al fin.

Esa fue la última cosa que supo sobre ése chico: estaba enamorado de él, hasta el punto de esperar lo que fuera necesario por su regreso.

* * *

1\. Karuta: es una baraja de cartas (naipes japoneses), que se inventaron a mediados del siglo XVI. Con ella se practican varios juegos de mesa.

2\. Hanafuda: "juego de las flores". Se compone de doce palos y cuatro cartas por palo, al contrario que las barajas occidentales, que se componen de cuatro palos y trece cartas por palo. Cada palo representa una flor y un animal o algo asociado. Y en Japón, es una de las dos barajas karuta más populares junto al Uta-garuta "el juego de los cien poetas".

* * *

Amiga de mi alma~ No sé si era lo que esperabas, pero lo escribí con cariño. Esa tirita causó estragos en nuestras mentes y esto es lo que salió de todo aquello, ¡hasta beso! Y bueno, terminé enamorándome de estos dos por tu culpa, y eso que me gusta Kiyoshi con Hyuga. Lo sé, soy la peor.

Quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas que participaron con su pedido, me alegra saber que les gustó y que sepan que disfruté mucho escribiéndolos, todos fueron hechos con cariño ;) como también espero haber aportado a que amen un poco más al senpai más sexy y tsundere (luego de Midorima) de la serie.

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kasamatsu Yukio! 3 –cásate conmigo-

Ojalá les haya gustado este pequeño evento y que sigan amando a nuestro bello senpai.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
